


Who kissed me?

by trashy_kai



Series: Who Kissed Me!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a yound boy, in a new school, he has a great friend, Balthazar. He loves to read, and one day, while in the library, he falls asleep. When he wakes up, he realizes someone kissed him. When he tries to find out who kissed him, Castiel finds four possible guys: his seniors Dean and Benny, his classmate Balthazar and a freshman, Sam (who happens to be Dean's little brother)... The question is... Who did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was that a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is based in a manga that I read a long time ago… The name of that manga is "boku wa kisu de uso wo tsuku". I hope you like my adaptation of the story.

Castiel was in the library. He was choosing a new book to read. He was going through the shelfs, when he found a book. He tried to grab it, but he couldn't grab it. He was a bit too short, and the book he wanted was in the higher shelf.

He had almost grabbed the book when a hand took it. He looked to his side, a boy was standing there.

"You want this book?"

Castiel looked at the boy's eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Okay… Then say meow." The boy said while grabbing Castiel's chin.

Castiel froze. A senior was talking to him… And it was a very pretty senior. His senior had green eyes and light brown hair, his face was covered in freckles and he had a grin in his face.

That was until they heard girls voices.

"Deeeaaaaan! Where are yoooou?"

"Where did you go?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm coming." The older boy answered in a low voice.

Dean gave Castiel his book and went to see what the girls wanted.

Castiel finally went back to normal. Dean was three years older than himself. He was one of the most popular guys in school and (not that he was interested) he was bisexual. That was just one of the things he heard people saying.

Despite most people thinking that being homosexual was a bad thing, when Dean said that he was bisexual that only made people want to join his group. Most of those people where boys… Boys who had a crush on Dean.

But Castiel wasn't there when Dean came out. He was in his second year, but he only joined the school this year.

Regaining his thoughts Castiel went to in a table, by the window. That way, the girls (and one boy) that were chatting with Dean could leave him alone, and not interrupt his reading.

Castiel hatted it. Ever since Dean became the library monitor, the library was his chat room; there were always people there to stare at Dean, to talk to him, to make him notice them.

"Hey! Cut it off! He's looking at you!" one of the girls said.

Castiel was indeed looking at those girls, but he was thinking, not staring down at them.

"I wasn't…"

The boy tried to defend himself, but the girls cut him off.

"What a jerk!"

"More than that! He's so scary! Have you seen those eyes. It seems he's staring at my soul. What a freak!"

Castiel felt blushed at that point. He always had a problem liking his eyes. He thought that they were too blue, and the fact that he used to stare at people when he was thinking didn't help him.

Slaaam. A book got closed real quick.

"Just why did you come here for?..." Castiel looked up. "…You see… I'm here because I'm the library monitor. I'm most definitely not here to talk to you, because this ain't a chat group! So if you're here to chat go away. A library is supposed to be quiet! Although… if you want to come to the library, please read some books first."

Dean was talking to those girls. He looked a bit upset with them.

"Also. While I'm on the subject… Cas… I really like his eyes. They're super blue and cute… Like a cat."

Castiel stared at Dean. Since when did Dean know his name?! And he liked his eyes? Why?

"And…" Dean continued "… People who make fun of other people's looks… I hate them!"

The girls looked shocked. They grabbed a book, didn't care which book it was, as long as they could be back to the library.

"Laters!" Dean yelled at them.

Castiel was still processing what he had witnessed.

Dean started to wander to Castiel's table.

"D-Dean…"

"Sorry about those girls."

"Are.. Are you alright with that?"

Still thinking about those comments on his eyes, Castiel tried to hid his face with the book. "I really like his eyes. They're super blue and cute… Like a cat" and "People who make fun of other people's looks… I hate them!" Those words still in his mind, making him blush even more.

"I wasn't making that up!" Dean answered with a smirk. "I love cats." He added with a wink.

Then the senior started to grab Castiel's eyes to make them more cat-like.

"THAT'S NOT IT! YOU'RE BASICALLY SAYING I'M A CAT! I'M REALLY SENSITIVE ABOUT MY EYES!" Castiel whined. Then he tried to hit Dean with his book, he grabbed it, he took his arms back fast only feel someone take the book off his hands.

"If you do that you can hurt somebody!"

Castiel turned around to look in the direction of the angry voice. It was Dean's best friend, Benny.

"I'm sorry!" The younger boy started.

"And here I thought that I was going to find some peace and quiet and read a book or two.."

"But he was making fun of my eyes!" Castiel tried to continue.

"Well that's what happens! Everyone has their own problems with their body!" Benny snapped at him. "Try not to worry about it much… Your eyes aren't that blue. You can't help it you know… That you stare at people, it's something that happens."

Despite being angry at first, Castiel could see that Benny had cooled down and was trying to help him.

"Don't fall for that" Dean told him.

Castiel almost forgot Dean was there with him.

"Benny can betray you if he finds someone that he needs more."

Benny looked angrily at him.

"Well, you're always saying you hate when people talk badly about others, but here you are!"

Suddenly the atmosphere went all crazy both older boys were eyeing each other, you could almost see the sparks.

Both of those guys were popular with the girls. Dean was also popular with the boys, but mostly with the girls. They are both really different, but they are the most popular duo of the school! They're always together of one thing or another. But the tension just now… it made one think… Are they friends or enimies?! Castiel's train of thought was going as fast as it could be.

"Cas!" a new voice joined the library.

"Hey Balthazar!" Castiel smiled at the boy, they were in the same class and Balthazar was one of his best friends.

"I was looking for you! Anna asked me to bring these for you!"

"Oh! The books I asked her for! Thank you for bringing them to me." Castiel thanked him.

"Would you like to come and watch the next game?"

"Senpai!"

Balthazar looked back.

"Hey kid! Will you ever stop that?!"

Dean looked over Balthazar.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied.

Castiel was right in the middle of all those guys. And he was starting to feel a little anxious.

"Balthazar! The couch was calling! He asked me to come and take you with me!" They younger boy said. "Dean…" he added looking at his brother. "You will come to the game right?"

Dean smiled at Sam.

"Of course, kiddo!"

Castiel looked at the younger boy, who had come forward to talk with his brother. But, as always, when Castiel looked, he didn't just take a look.. He stared at the person.

Sam was a freshman, and he was in the soccer team with Balthazar. Castiel couldn't stop thinking that Sam's eyes were cute.

Sam, as a younger boy, not really used to attention blushed and hid behind Balthazar.

"He's staring at me! This won't be good for me heart." He said trying to make a joke.

Smack!

"Why did you hit me?!"

"Bye Cas!" Balthazar said grabbing Sam with him.

"Guys, the library is going to close now!" Dean announced.

"Eh!? I didn't even got a book!" Castiel tried to make Dean understand, but it only made Dean smirk.

"The I will see you tomorrow!" he said while ruffling Castiel's hair.

"Okay…" Castiel, said while feeling his cheeks really hot.

A few hours later, Castiel was home, and was undressing his clothes to get ready to sleep.

He took his shirt off…

I couldn't read anything at all! His thoughts were again making lose himself in them. And I got bossed around…

Castiel went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and looked into the mirror. He looked at his own eyes in the reflection.

At least now I think of my eyes a little better.

They next day came and Castiel went to the library at the afternoon, after all of his classes. He grabbed a book and went to sit right next to the window. He was pretty tired from the school day, so he started reading a mystery book. But he couldn't concentrate… The weather as so good... and it was so hot… and he was so tired… that he felt his eyes closing a bit. I gotta open my eyes he tried to convince himself… But no such luck.

Castiel started feeling a soft sensation in his lips... It felt kind of warm and soft… Then he felt a lick on his upper lip. It feels so good! W-Why is it moving away?

Not too pleased to find that that sensation had ended, Castiel opened his eyes. He was a bit confused, but he realized what happened. He had been kissed!

He got up and started to run towards one shelf.. Who could have done it?! He started blushing just thinking about it.

When he made a turn by the shelf he crashed into someone.

"Oww.." he said.

"I thought I told to be more carefull!"

Castiel looked up only to find Benny with an angry expression on his face. Could it have been Benny?

"Cas…" Another voice joined them.

Castiel looked behind himself to find Balthazar coming to him, followed real close by Sam.

"…I've got another book for you!" Balthazar said with a smile.

"Castiel! You sure like to read!" Sam said excited. "If you want I can lend you some of my own books! You should come to my place, and I'll show you my books!"

But Castiel wasn't listening… He was in shock! Who did it?! Was it Sam? Was it Balthazar? Was it Benny?

BOOM

"DAMN IT! THE BOOKS FELL OVER!" They heard a yell coming from Dean.

There were four people in here! Which one kissed me?

All four of them went to see if Dean was okay, and Cas thought for a second that maybe he hadn't been kissed… Maybe it was only a dream!

But then he saw Dean liking his own lips. The younger boy felt the blood coming to his face and rushed to go outside the library.

"Excuse me, I have to go" he said as an excuse to get out of that place.

It wasn't a dream… I can still feel it… I felt someone's lips on my own. It was sweet and gentle. Castiel felt that his face was burning.

A shiver made Castiel fell to his feet.

I… I can't stand up!

"Hey Cas…" Castiel froze, Dean had followed him. "You're making a face like you're in love… or something… What happened?"

"Love?" Cas questioned, trying to hide his face from Dean, as if he could hide the red from his face.

It was just a kiss… A kiss without me being aware of it.

"It's nothing like that…" Castiel said while taking his arm to cover his lips. For something like that kiss to be love… It can't be!

Without further notice, Dean sat on the floor and grabbed Castiel and hugged him, pulling him as close to himself as he could.

"When you make a cute face like that... People will come and attack you."

Why is he hugging me?!

"D-Dean… What are you…" Castiel started, but Dean interrupted him.

"I'm protecting you, so that you won't be attacked by anyone other than me."

Could have been Dean who kissed me? What should I do if it was him?

Castiel backed off from the tight embrace Dean had been giving him, and looked up to Dean's face.

Dean smiled.

"So cute! Like a kitty that's lost its way."

I guess it wouldn't be so bad. He's already come out… So he wouldn't have a problem.

"Dean… Back there..." Castiel started did you kiss me?

"And then he said 'Are you ok?' he's so cool!"

What?! Someone's coming!

Dean seemed to understand Castiel, because he grabbed Cas closer and squeezed him.

"Hey! Dean, what are you doing? Who's that guy?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah! What are you two doing?"

"We're making out." Dean said, casually with a smirk.

"I want to make out with you too!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah! Me too!" the other added.

Dean looked at them.

"Sure! Next time."

The girls smiled happily and went away.

Dean started to let go of Castiel.

"NO!" Castiel started "I'm not in love!"

My chest hurt… Why did he say something like that?!

"I see…" Dean said with a smile, while Castiel got up and started running away.

I'm not in love with him! Not one bit! Castiel thought angrily.

He passed someone, but he was in such a hurry to disappear that he didn't notice that the person he passed was Benny.

A day had passed. I wonder who kissed me… Castiel thought. His head still full thoughts about what happened after he left the library.

"I want to make out with you too!" just remembering those words made Castiel's heart squeeze... And the worst was the answer Dean told them… "Sure! Next time."

Castiel wondered around and went to the library.

I wonder if Dean's here…

Castiel walked in and found Benny there.

"Benny. Hello." Castiel said, passing by him.

Benny grabbed the younger student's clothes and pulled him, so that they were face to face again.

"I am the one who kissed you." He said calmly.

"Eh?" Castiel was still processing what he just heard. It had been Benny who kissed him?!

"Yesterday… You were asleep, you looked cute, so I kissed you." He said simply.

It was Benny…

"If you want some proof I can kiss you again." Benny said while getting closer and closer to Castiel's face.

Castiel was in shock so he didn't understand what was happening until Benny's face was almost in his own face.

"Hey! That's my kitten!" Dean said entering the room. "Just what are you trying to do to him, Benny?!" Dean looked into Castiel's eyes "I wouldn't like if you were to let yourself be tamed, Cas…"


	2. Girls' Bathroom

Chapter 2 – Girls’ Bathroom

Still in shock trying to figure out what was happening, Castiel’s mind was racing. Benny kissed me! Was the biggest thought in Castiel’s mind. He didn’t understand quite well why, of course Benny said that Castiel looked cute but you’re not just going to kiss someone because they just look cute… Are you? Suddenly, a new thought came through Cas’ mind…   
“That was my first kiss!!” He said while blushing. “To think someone take it like that…” After that, the younger boy realized he hadn’t just said that in his mind, so he covered his mouth to prevent more shocked words to come out. But in his mind the thought were wild. My first kiss! I don’t get to have a new ‘first kiss’, how could I let someone take my first kiss so easily?!  
Benny turned around and started laughing.  
The other two boys looked at him, not really understanding why he was laughing.  
“I was kidding. I didn’t kiss you. I can’t believe you believed that!!” Benny said while reaching for the door to leave the library.  
“Eh?” Castiel was trying to understand, how could Benny say something like that?  
“…But, you know…” Benny continued, almost outside the library. “… I was there. I saw when ‘he’ kissed you.”  
Dean looked at Benny, he was used to Benny, but he wasn’t expecting Benny to do this.  
“Why would you joke about something like that?” Castiel was blushing even harder now. He had really believed Benny had done it… ‘I’m so naïve’ He thought frustrated. “Who kissed me?”  
The tone in Castiel’s voice was demanding, and Benny just found that to be funny, because he started laughing again.  
“You really think I will tell you?” he said, while laughing a bit more.  
“Why?” Castiel was still trying to understand why Benny would joke about something like that and then, after saying he was joking, not telling him who actually did it.  
Benny stopped laughing and turned around to look at Castiel, who had followed him to the outside of the library, and his was so serious that made Castiel stiff.  
“Because I don’t want to tell you. It’s not that I can’t tell you… I just don’t want to.” Benny turned around and walked away.  
“Cas…” Castiel turned around, only to find Dean (now) in front of him with a smile in his face. “… You wanted to grab a book right?”  
Castiel nodded.   
Both of them walked to the inside of the library and the younger kid choose a book. He was going to requisite the book he had chosen, so he went to the secretary near the door and gave his book to Dean.  
“Can I ask you something, Dean?” Castiel was unsure. Should he ask… should he stay silent… He wasn’t exactly the most sociable person, so he didn’t really know if it was okay just to start asking questions to people… Especially people like Dean: beautiful, popular and older.  
“Shoot, Cas.” The older boy replied with a smile.  
“Why do you call me ‘Cas’?” That was just one of the questions he has in mind. But he decided that he should start with the easy questions first.  
“Because your name is Castiel, right?” Dean looked confused.  
“Yes it is, but why do you call me ‘Cas’?” he asked again.  
Dean smiled at him.  
“Well, first because I see you every day, and calling you Castiel the every time is a bit mouthful, don’t you think?” He waited a few seconds before continuing, leaving time for Castiel to nod in understanding. “Also, because you’re cute, and I think Cas is cuter than Castiel. Not that Castiel ain’t cute, but I think it’s cuter like the way I say it… But why do you ask?”  
Castiel blushed a little… Someone telling him that he is cute… that’s not something that happens to Castiel every day.  
“Because no one else calls me that… Except for Balthazar, who started calling me that after hearing you call me that. I’m just not used to it… Nothing more than that.”  
“You better start get used to it. I like to call you ‘Cas’.” Dean told him, with a grin.  
“I guess I can live with that… Can I ask you one more thing?” What he wanted to know more than anything was this, if Dean lets him ask he will not give up until he fully understands.  
“Alright Cas.”  
Castiel waited a few seconds, breathed in and out trying to calm himself down.  
“Why did you become the library monitor?”  
Carefully Castiel looked down, blue searching for green. This was it, just wait for the answer.  
“Well… It’s kinda obvious, but I can tell you if you can’t figure it out.” Dean looked a bit embarrassed. “It’s because you come here, to the library every day.”  
The younger boy blush wasn’t going to leave his face so soon. He didn’t understand if it had been a compliment or if Dean was just doing this to joke with him like Benny did.  
“Eh?” The first words that came to his mind were the ones he spoke.  
“Cas… Do you remember the first time we talked to one another?” Dean asked, one word at a time, as if he was afraid of the answer.  
“Sure. Yesterday when you gave me that book.” Castiel replied.  
Dean was a bit disappointed, but Castiel couldn’t see it in the older boy’s face.  
“Wrong.” He simply said, adding a small smile while continuing. “You forgot?”  
Dean was still holding the book Castiel wanted to take home, so he got up, handed Cas the book and when outside the library, leaving inside a very confused Castiel.  
I forgot? What did he mean? Did we meet before? If so, then who should I ask? Where should I look? How can I find the answer?  
All of those questions started meddling inside Castiel’s head, as if thinking about them would help him find the answer.

Castiel then left the library and went to see his friend Balthazar who was finishing the soccer practice. He waited a bit, while watching Sam and Balthazar playing, he was used to go and see their games. Even not liking the game, he knew the rules and what was good and what was awesome, so when Balthazar scored he cheered, and when Sam made a pretty good defense he shouted in happiness. But he also yelled at them when they didn’t do it right. Castiel let the game ease him a bit.  
Soon the practice was over and Cas joined Balthazar, who left the locker room first.   
Castiel’s worries came flying back to him, so he forgot to say ‘hi’ and went straight to the point.  
“You didn’t do it, did you?”  
“Hello for you too, Cas!” Balthazar was a bit amused with Castiel, the boy was looking so concerned that made him think if the person cheering for him a bit back was the same person. “You alright?”  
“Answer me! Did you do it? Please tell me it wasn’t you!! Please!” Castiel continued.  
Balthazar looked confused, and it eased Castiel a bit. He also realized he was holding Balthazar’s clothes and pulling him closer to himself, as if he would speak if he felt intimidated.  
“Sorry…” Cas said, with an embarrassed expression all over his face, letting go of Balthazar’s clothes.  
“No problem.” Balthazar replied. Castiel noticed that Balthazar’s accent was still the same, he was in America for almost a year now, but he still got that British accent, which made Castiel shiver.  
Balthazar smiled at Castiel. He grabbed his bag and took something off of it.  
“Cas. Catch!” He said while tossed what he had took off to Cas.  
Castiel did his best and grabbed it. When he looked at it, he saw a candy bar.  
“Thank you… but why?” He said, trying to understand why Balthazar was handing him candy.  
“First, because my ‘brother’ eats to much candy, and he gives me too many.” He said, talking about his half-brother (actually they were just two boys whose parents had fallen in love with, so they were now living all together in America). “Second, because you have been looking a bit off, lately. So I thought that maybe, some candy, would cheer you up.”  
Castiel blushed a little, he had made him friend over him.  
“Sorry for making you worry about me…” The younger boy started.  
“Non-sense! This is what friends do to each other! They help them, when they look depressed, and things like that.” Balthazar told him in a matter-of-factly tone.  
“Then… Thank you.”  
Castiel didn’t know what else he could say, but he was happy that he had such a great friend.  
“How’s Gabriel?” Castiel asked.  
“Gabe’s just fine. He says he’s coming here tomorrow, if you wait, you can see him.” Balthazar said, handing Castiel a small bag he was carrying. “Some more sweets for you. I can’t eat them all alone! I don’t understand how Gabriel can eat them all!”  
“Come on, Balthazar! I can’t just eat them all alone either..” The younger male tried.  
“Fine! But you keep half of it.” He ended up saying.  
They separated their favorites and traded them with each other, sharing laughs when they fought over a chocolate bar.  
“Sorry, Cas… I have to get going. See you, later.” Balthazar ended up saying a few minutes later.  
They said their goodbyes and parted their ways.  
Meanwhile, a few girls that were passing by, recognized Castiel, and saw him talking to Balthazar. Because not only Dean and Benny were popular, but so was Balthazar… Not like either of the other too, but he was good looking and very sociable, he was also the most popular person in their year (“it’s because I’m British!” he always kept saying).  
“You see that guy?” one of them asked. “Why is he with Balthazar? He was with Dean the other day!”  
Castiel, not really paying attention to rest of the world went inside, since he forgot his backpack inside of his classroom.  
The girls followed him.  
“Hey, you got a minute?”  
Castiel turned around. Not many people actually talked to him, but there was no one in front of him, so he thought that maybe they were talking to him.  
“Do you need anything?” Castiel said trying to be friendly.  
“Yeah… I can’t unlock the bathroom door, will you come with me? My friend is in the inside and she says she can’t open it.” One of the girls said.  
Castiel was a good person, so obviously he replied positively and followed them to the bathroom.  
“Which one is it?” He asked, once he got inside.  
The girls looked at each other, and pointed to one of the cubicles.  
Cas went to the pointed cubicle and once he tried to open it, the door of the said cubicle opened. He got pulled inside and the person who was inside got away and closed the door behind her. He heard the girls laugh. He got in the toilet seat and tried to look at what they were doing.  
“What are you doing?” He knew that asking wasn’t the way to make them talk, but he liked to think that people would be reasonable.  
“We’re making sure you get the message.” One of the girls giggled.  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, confused.  
“Stay away from Dean, Benny and Balthazar!” They answered, but their tone of voice was now pissed. “You’re a whore! A hooker! You can’t even just choose one… No, you need to have them all!”  
Castiel was trying to keep calm. But he didn’t know what he was going to do.  
“What are you doing?” He tried again.  
“We’re gluing the door, so that you can’t get out!” They replied, with anger in their voice, but still able to laugh at him.  
“Alright. Why are you doing it?” He already got the feeling they had told him that already.  
“Besides a whore you are also deaf?” One of the girls said, clearly not amused.  
The girls took turns to answer to him.  
“Because you’re too friendly with Dean!”  
“You’re too friendly with Benny!”   
“You’re too friendly with Balthazar!”   
They were almost screaming now.  
Castiel didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting scared of them. They looked him in the bathroom and glued his door. How was he going to go home? His mother was going to be worried.  
“Just leave them all alone!” They yelled at him, while leaving the girl’s bathroom.  
Castiel, despite his panic tried to open the door. He tried to grab his phone, to at least let his mother know the he was OK, just locked in school girl’s bathroom. But he realized that he didn’t have his phone with him. He also tried to climb to the other cubicle, but his legs where too short, so he was stuck there until.  
Castiel waited for hours. He was hungry, really hungry. So, when he remembered the sweets Balthazar had given him, he thanked Balthazar once again, this time, with a true meaning, because he was desperate to get something in his stomach. He grabbed a chocolate bar and started to eat it.  
On his third bite, he was feeling a bit better. But still thoughts like ‘I will never get out of here.’ and ‘These sweets won’t last forever.’ kept crossing his mind. Tears started forming in his eyes. ‘No! No matter what… I won’t cry!’ he thought to himself swallowing his fears down.  
That was when he heard someone, outside the bathroom (probably in the boys bathroom) screaming.  
“CASTIEL!” The person screamed a powerful scream. “CASTIEL!!! ARE YOU HERE?!”  
Castiel felt so happy that someone realized he was missing.  
“I’M IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM! I’M LOCKED IN HERE.” Castiel screamed back, trying to make the other person hear him.  
“I’M COMING!” The person replied.  
Castiel heard the door being opened really fast and with much power (he knew it because the door slammed into the wall.  
“Where are you?” Castiel started to recognize the voice.  
“In the closed cubicle.” Castiel answered.  
“Alright. You stay back and cover your hears.” The other person commanded.  
Castiel did as he was told, still not sure if he was dreaming of getting out, or if it was really that person rescuing him.  
BAM  
With a kick, the door opened fast. Castiel looked up, and saw Dean looking at him, with a worried look in his face.  
“Thank god! I found you!!” Dean said, as the worried look left his face only to be replaced with relief. “Are you alright, Cas?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a bit hungry… I only had sweets to eat.” Castiel replied, still wondering how he had been found, and how could it be that he had been found by Dean Winchester.  
“How did you find me?” Castiel asked.  
Dean grinned at him.  
“I guess I have Castiel’s-in-trouble sensor turned on.”  
Castiel shock his head. He didn’t made sense to him, but he didn’t want to ask him again, so he pretended that he had understood.  
“Let’s get going Cas.” Dean said, starting to turn around. “Do you have everything with you?”  
“My backpack is still in my classroom.” The younger male replied.  
“Alright.” Dean said calmly. “Come on.” He said slightly turning his neck to face Castiel with a smile in his lips.  
‘Wait. I know that voice… I know this back.’ Castiel thought while walking behind Dean.  
It was on my entrance exam. I was so nervous, and I felt my stomach turning around with my nerves.  
As usual, I got too absorbed in my own thoughts and got lost. I kept trying to remember where the classroom I had to be to do the exam, but I couldn’t remember.  
“You lost?” Someone was talking to me. I turned around and saw a great looking guy, with dark blond hair, and bright green eyes.  
I nodded.  
“This way.” He told me.  
I was too stunned to talk to him, so I stood there.  
“Come on.” He told me, while turning his neck a bit, so that he could face me with his smile in his lips.  
That boy tried to talk to me, but I was still astonished with his looks, so I was sure my answers would be very brief.  
“Sure is cold today.” The older male said.  
“Y-Yes.” Here it was, the Yes/No kind of response.  
“You don’t catch colds easily?” Despite my simple answers the boy was still trying to talk to me, so I answered again.  
“Yes..”  
I was embarrassed with my reaction, so I kept my head down all the way to the classroom. I would occasionally look at his back, to make sure I hadn’t get lost again.   
“We’re here.” He said once we got to the door of the classroom.  
I was about to thank him, when he told me something.  
“Well, I’ll be looking forward to you coming to this school… So until then, see ya.” Dean said with a grin.  
Thanks to those words, I relaxed. I was finally able to breath deep and concentrate.  
“I’ll do my best!” I said turning back, only to see the empty all.  
I walked inside and took that exam. I got into this school because of that boy with dark blond hair and beautiful bright green eyes.  
Castiel blushed with his flashback.  
“Dean!” He called urgently. “Thank you for today!” Castiel said, with the blush still in his face. Dean started to turn his neck to him, when Castiel talked again. “And thank you for that time at the entrance exam.”  
Dean had been caught in surprise. His eyes showed the surprise he felt. He then regained his composer and smiled warmly.  
“You’re welcome.”  
‘How can Dean be such a gentle person?’ Castiel didn’t know, but he wanted to find out.  
“I’m really glad you remembered me.”  
Castiel’s thoughts, once again, where running in a marathon. He was sure he would win, when some new facts came right in front of him, causing his to fall and get behind. ‘Sometimes he just messes with me, but when he comforts me and is nice to me, I feel like crying, because he is so good to me.’  
Dean could see that Castiel was bothered with something; he could see the tears in his eyes.  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean tried to call Castiel’s attention. Once, the younger boy looked into Dean’s green eyes, Dean made his move. He got Castiel’s hand and took the last bite from the chocolate that Castiel had been eating before he got to the bathroom.  
Dean’s lips touched Castiel’s fingers, he look the last piece of the chocolate and then he licked them, to take to chocolate from them.  
With the touch of Dean’s lips, Castiel blushed even more. And he swore that even if he was not the one eating, he could feel a faint sensation of something sweet.  
“It’s so sweet.” Dean told him with a bright smile. His face was so close to Castiel’s.  
‘I can’t believe this!’  
Dean pulled back and tried to lick a bit of chocolate from his face. He looked cute, while trying to do it. He gave up, and used his fingers to take the chocolate off.  
“Is all of it gone?” Dean asked.  
Castiel looked at Dean’s mouth, and he saw those pink lips. On the corner of his mouth was a bit of chocolate, so feeling brave, Castiel raised his hand and cleaned the corner of Dean’s mouth.  
“Now… yes.” Cas replied.  
‘How could I forget such an amazing person?’ was now the thought in Castiel’s mouth.  
Even after a bit, Castiel could feel his fingers burning from the touch and the lick that Dean had gave him. His sense of taste had gone crazy. ‘His eyes… His voice… His lips… I will never forget them!’  
Castiel didn’t realize he was lost in his thoughts, so when Dean got close to him, and whispered his name, a few inches away from his face, Castiel (whose blush had left him) blushed again.  
Since he had his backpack now, he turned away.  
“I’m going home.” He said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
‘I can’t breathe… It’s so hot in here!’  
He walked a few steps and realized that Dean was following him.  
“Why are you following me?” Castiel said angrily.  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled Castiel close.  
“Because I want to protect you.” He replied in a low voice.  
Castiel thought he was going to explode from nervousness.  
Dean then hugged Castiel from his back, and kept him close for a while.  
The dark haired boy blushed even more. Dean let go of him, but still followed him. Cas went to get a notebook from his locker, and when he looked inside his locker there was a piece of paper over the notebook.  
“What the…” Castiel said, obviously surprised.  
Dean took a look inside the younger boy’s locker.  
“Is there something wrong?” Dean eventually asked, because Castiel kept quiet.  
Since no answer came from Castiel, Dean took the piece of paper and read it out loud.  
“’If you want to know the secret of the kiss come to the station at 10:00 on Sunday.’ What… on earth?”  
Castiel took the piece of paper back from Dean’s hands and started going home, but Dean stopped him.  
“I’m going home. Let me go!” Castiel demanded.  
“How are you going home?” Dean asked.  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion.  
“By train.” He answered.  
“No you’re not. It’s pretty late, today you’re going by car.” The older boy announced.  
“But I can’t ask my mom to come get me.” Castiel replied confused.  
Dean smiled at him.  
“I can give you a ride. This way you can meet my Baby.”  
Castiel was a bit disgusted. He didn’t want to meet Dean’s girlfriend.  
“That’s alright. I can go by train.” He tried to convince Dean, but he older boy wasn’t going to let him go home alone.  
“I don’t bite… Just come.”  
Without any excuse to go home alone, Castiel went with Dean to the parking lot.  
“Cas… I want you to meet Baby.” Dean said smiling, pointing at his car.  
Castiel looked inside the car, searching for a girl, but he saw no one there.  
“Are you talking about your car?” Cas ended up asking, not sure if that was the case, but it was the answer that made more sense.  
“Hell yeah!” Dean replied with a proud smile. “She’s my Baby. A 1967 Chevy Impala! I can’t think of a better car…”  
They entered the car, and Cas gave Dean instructions to get to his place. Once there, Cas asked if Dean wanted to come inside (despite being nervous, he was still polite).  
“Sorry, can’t. Sammy is home and I promised I wouldn’t take long.” Dean refused the offer.  
“Alright. See you then.”  
‘I don’t like the way this is going.. I’ve read romances before… The way I feel… Am I falling in love with Dean?!’

Sunday came and Cas was standing in the station waiting for the person who wrote the note on that piece of paper.  
It was almost 9:30 am, but he didn’t want to make the person think he didn’t want to go there, and find the answer, so he went to the station early.  
Questions were wondering in his mind all the time… ‘What’s the secret of the kiss? Is this just a joke (again)? Who wrote the note?!’  
The person didn’t showed early, and the boy ended up waiting half an hour.  
Cas turned his head to look if there was anyone coming that he knew of, once his head turned right, on his left should a hand was put there.  
Castiel looked left only to find a very happy Balthazar.  
“Have you been waiting long?” He asked him.  
Cas nodded. Too confused to speak. ‘But he looked so confused… Was Balthazar who kissed me?’  
“Sorry about that… I wanted to come early, but Gabe wanted some candy, so we had to stop in the way here.”  
Castiel’s face was shocked.  
“Cas… I want to go on a date with you. And sorry, but when Gabe found out, I couldn’t get rid of him! So he’s coming along.” Balthazar gave him an apologetic smile.


	3. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The card leads to a date!

Chapter 3 – Amusement Park  
‘If you want to know the secret of the kiss come to the station at 10:00 on Sunday… Why is Balthazar here? Is he the one who kissed me?’  
“What… What are you doing here?” Castiel asked.  
“I told you, we’re going on a date… with Gabe on tow.” Balthazar replied with a smile.  
“Where are we going?” Castiel asked once Balthazar grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  
“We’re going to a really fantastic place! You’ll love it!” The boy said.  
Castiel let himself get pulled along.  
“You’ll understand why I wanted to come!” Gabriel told him, with his golden eyes bright with joy.  
They went to the train and Balthazar guided them to where he had planned their date.

The three of them got off, and when they left the station, Castiel stared in awe at where they were.  
A smile forced his way to his lips. They were at an amusement park, full of roller coasters and awesome attractions.  
Gabriel forced them to go and buy some cotton candy with him. They also bought popcorn and some lollipops.  
“Gabriel… You really love sweets!” Castiel said with a laugh.  
“Can’t help it! They taste so gooooood!” He answered.  
A few minutes, Balthazar spotted the entrance of the small rollercoaster.  
“Cas!! Let’s go there!” He said as he grabbed Castiel’s hand, who grabbed Gabriel’s, to make sure, no one got lost in the middle of the crowd.  
Once inside the waiting line, they all smiled at each other.  
“I bet it’s awesome!” Balthazar said.  
“But not as great as the bigger one!” Castiel contradicted.  
Balthazar’s face showed a little worry.  
“Don’t you think that one is a bit too much?” He asked slowly.  
“Not at all! I think this one will be great… But if this one is great, than the other must be awesome! I want to ride it!” He told both of the other boys with a smile.  
Gabriel agreed with him.  
“Cas is right! I will go with you!”  
“No need… You can come if you want to… But I will go with Cas!” Said Balthazar a bit jealous.  
“Alright! The three of us will go there!” Gabriel agreed. “I wanna ride next to Cas! He’s much more fun than you are! We can take turns, so that no one of us will be always alone, but on that one, I want to go next to Cas.”  
“Ok! We will ride that one together!” Castiel agreed right away. “And I think it’s a good idea… I don’t want you to be alone all the time.”  
Balthazar was not amused. He wanted to take Cas on a date, and his brother decided to come along with him, and now he wanted to take turns, so that he wouldn’t go alone all the time…   
‘Typical Gabriel’ Balthazar thought.  
“Ok…” Balthazar agreed gloomy.

They went to all the rollercoasters and some of the carousels, not only because they thought it would be fun, but also, because a kid was afraid of going alone and his mother asked Castiel if he would go with him, so that he wouldn’t be so afraid. Castiel said yes and the other two went with him.  
Once they spotted a new attraction on the map (they got a map in their way inside the park), they went there.  
None of them knew this attraction, so they decided to try it. This one had a small pool with gigantic rubber bubbles, where they could get inside, and then they had to roll (like a hamster wheel) the bubble in order to move.  
The workers of that attraction told them they needed to get everything that might fall off of them, and they had to take their shoes, though they could keep their socks.  
They did all they were ordered to do, and started getting inside the three bubbles in that pool.  
Each one of them tried to get up, but as soon as they did they fell… They were not used to being in such an unstable ground.  
Soon after the fall, Castiel got up more carefully now ready for the possibility of falling again, while the other two just tried to get up at once… He laughed when he saw they had fallen again.  
“Hey! I got it! I got up!” Castiel told them, pleased with himself.  
The next step was to make the bubble move, so he tried to walk inside that bubble. As he expected, he fell again. Instead of trying to get up, he now tried to go doggie style. This way he could actually move the bubble, but it tired him.   
The other two were still trying to get up. They hadn’t caught up with Castiel’s method yet, so they only moved when they fell.  
Once Castiel finally got to move his bubble without falling he passed through the other two and sent them a proud smile.  
“I did it!” He told them.  
But, he spoke too soon, one of the workers of the attraction started moving their bubbles, so that they moved faster, and it took Castiel by surprise… Since he wasn’t expecting the sudden movement, he fell.  
Once he realized it wasn’t his fault, and that the other two were laughing at him, he laid down and started rolling around laughing too. That was when he understood that he was moving this way too, so he kept rolling around for a while, until he was between the other boys.  
‘Why am I enjoying this so much? We’ve been on a whole lot of attractions, and I know amusement parks are fun… Even so…’  
The workers told them their time in that attraction was over, and they grabbed their bubbles to the near their stuff. They got out of the bubbles laughing and started shoeing.  
Finished with that, Gabriel wanted some more sweets, so they told him they would wait for him, in a bench, while he collected them. So Gabriel went on his own look for the sweets he wanted.  
‘Alright! Now’s my chance to ask him about the note!’  
“I’m sorry I just showed up with him and dragged you around, still… I’m having a lot of fun! Our date is great…” Balthazar said, as if he read Castiel’s mind.  
Castiel felt that he was being misunderstood so he tried to clear things up.  
“Well… I didn’t come here to go on a date with you… I came here because I wanted to know the secret of the kiss… I mean, I want to find out who was the person who kissed me in the library…” Castiel said, turning his head away from Balthazar, to hide the red in his cheeks. “It… It wasn’t you… right?”  
Balthazar grinned at Castiel.  
“What would you do…” Balthazar started. “…If I said it was me?”  
Without thinking about it, Castiel turned his whole body away from Balthazar and started running. He had his head full of thoughts, and he didn’t know what to think, since he liked Balthazar a lot (they had been friends since the first day they met) he didn’t know what to think. ‘So, Balthazar did kiss me… So when he said “So I thought that maybe, some candy, would cheer you up”… Did he tricked me?’  
As usual, Castiel ran and didn’t look where he was going, so he bumped into someone.  
There were two boys. They looked older than Castiel and they seemed to be angry at him.  
“Hey! Kid! Why don’t you look where you’re going?!” One of the boys shouted at him.  
Castiel tried to apologize.  
“I’m sorry. I was in a hurry.”  
The boys stared at Castiel. The looked at each other and traded an evil smile.  
“Your clothes… Don’t you think they are a bit girly? With pink and glitter?” The smaller boy started.  
“Yeah.. And those shoes… All Stars, right? Only girls use them!” The other one said.  
They laughed and Castiel felt a shiver in his spine. ‘I don’t like where this conversation is heading!’  
“Oh! Don’t tell me! You’re gay!”   
The two boys looked at each other and laughed again.  
In his heart, Castiel felt a grip. It was always like this. Whenever he left school he could wear his usual clothes, but he always liked pink and glitter, so he ended up wearing some clothes with them. But this shirt he was wearing was not the pink one he bought on sales last week… This was was red and black, with some glitter in the dark part of the shirt, as if they were stars in the night sky. Still his shoes were normal… He’d seen boys wearing All Stars, so he thought that no one would ever talk about his shoes.  
“We better get away from him! He could kiss us!” The taller boy said.  
“Yeah. Because I’m very good-looking, he might not resist me!” The other said.  
“But still… He’s all alone in here, don’t you want to torture him?”  
“Yeah… We could do that, Azazel.”  
“Well, Crowley, should we make him want to kiss us?” Azazel said.  
“Why not…” Crowley replied him, with a grin in his lips. He started to come closer and closer to Castiel’s face.  
A bit too shocked to speak, he did the only thing he thought of. The slapped the boy’s face.  
Not pleased with the slap, Crowley caught Castiel’s hand and griped him tight.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing, pretty boy?”  
Azazel laughed.  
“You can’t get away from us!” Azazel said between laughs.  
“That’s right, BITCH!” Crowley yelled at him, while returning Castiel the slap he had given him.  
Castiel lost his balance and was falling on his back, but suddenly he felt a grip in his shoulder. He turned his neck a bit, to peck and see who it was.  
“Balthazar…” he said when he recognized the boy.   
The look on Balthazar’s face… He was pissed!  
“Is this your boyfriend?” Azazel said laughing at him.  
As pissed as he was, Balthazar went straight to him, and punched the boy in the face, with all of his strength.  
Azazel looked astonished.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He yelled at Balthazar, after a second punch in his face.  
“Balthazar… Wait.. Balthazar.” Castiel tried to call Balthazar, he the other boy wasn’t listening, he was too concentrated in beating the shit out of Azazel.  
“Just what did you do to Cas?” Balthazar wasn’t himself, his voice was deeper than before and he sounded very upset.  
Crowley tried to escape, but Balthazar saw him, and his hands left Azazel, only to be around Crowley’s clothes.  
“If you ever try to do something to him… anything at all… I will find you and kill you!” Balthazar said, with rage in his voice and eyes.  
Castiel thought that Balthazar had went too far, so he ran up to him, and grabbed his shirt.  
“Balthazar! It’s enough!” Castiel told him.  
Balthazar didn’t notice Castiel… At least, not until he felt Castiel hug his arm, and pulling him, away from Crowley. The boy blushed.  
Azazel was too dumbstruck to move away from the scene.  
Once, Balthazar let go of Crowley, Castiel thought that he deserved to punch those boys too, so he punched both Crowley and Azazel, who ran away as soon as they thought Balthazar wouldn’t follow them.  
Balthazar wouldn’t follow them, sure, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t threaten them.  
“I WILL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU EVEN IF YOU’RE ALREADY DEAD!” He yelled at them. “I’LL CRUSH YOUR BONES UNTILL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!!”   
“BALTHAZAR! STOP IT!” Castiel screamed at him.  
Once Balthazar calmed down, both of them returned to the bench, and waited for Gabriel to come back there. Balthazar sat down.  
“You didn’t have to beat them so much!” Castiel growled at him, while taking a tissue from his jeans.  
While he punched those guys, he also go a punch or two, so he was bleeding from his cheek.  
Balthazar, as pigheaded as he was, answered.  
“It was his fault! He was insulting you!”  
Castiel shook his head.  
“It’s like you’re not the same Balthazar I know..”  
“Well…” Balthazar started, as he raised his head to face Castiel. “That’s because I like you!”  
He was a bit angry… He didn’t understand how Castiel hadn’t seen it coming.  
“I want you think about the ‘old me’ and realize that the ‘new me’ can be there to help you, save you and won’t let anything happen to you. And I’m serious about it!” Balthazar continued, looking to the depth of Castiel’s eyes. “But, all of it… It’s still ‘me’. Now that you know it, won’t you come closer and be the judge?”  
Balthazar saw the panic in Castiel’s eyes, and the need for some answers.  
“I want to go out with you, Cas… And about that card… I’m not the one who put it there.”  
With this, Castiel did his best to ask something.  
“Eh?” Was all he could ask.  
“I happened to be passing by, and I saw it… Someone put the card there…. You see, it said ‘If you want to know the secret of the kiss, come to the station at 1:00 on Sunday.’ And I changed it to be ‘If you want to know the secret of the kiss, come to the station at 10:00 on Sunday’ So, the only thing I did was actually add a 0 there.” Balthazar explained.  
“Why?! Why would you do something like that?!” Castiel asked, almost screaming.  
He was really pissed at Balthazar. He had a chance to know the ‘secret of the kiss’ and Balthazar just blew it.  
“Why… you ask. I told you already! It’s because I like you, Cas!”


	4. They're together?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

Chapter 4 – They’re together?!  
“Why… you ask. I told you already! It’s because I like you, Cas!”  
Balthazar looked away.  
“It all started when I got to the States, everything was new, and I missed my friends from back home. All I wanted to do was to tell my mom to send me back there. I was getting really depressed with it… Every day, when I was going to the soccer practice I would see you wondering to the library, and while I was at practice, I could see you by the window.”   
I would see you there every day, and wonder what you did in there.  
“Why do you go to the library so much?” I asked.  
Castiel looked at me and I saw his head tilt a bit, in confusion. He always did this when he didn’t understand the question. Even at class, he used to do it.  
“What I do… there?” He asked me.  
His voice was soft and cute.  
“Yeah…”  
“Well, I go there to read books!” Castiel ended up telling me.   
I was about to leave when Castiel grabbed my arm. He turned me around, so he could face me.  
“Oh! And you know what? I like the way you play soccer! Sometimes I watch your practice… You look so awesome!”  
I blushed at that. I always saw the boy there, but I never thought that he could see me too…  
We went our separate ways, but we started to interact more and more.  
“Ever since that day…” Balthazar stopped for a few seconds and got up, as if he had found some courage to do what he wanted to. He grabbed Castiel’s fist and pulled him to himself and hugged him. “Ever since that day, I’ve loved you Cas… Cassie, I really do love you! But… when I found that note, I-I was jealous…” he started to stutter a bit. “… J-Just to think that the boy I like… sweet little Cassie… had been kissed… By someone other than me… I really hated that, so I lied about it.”  
Castiel could understand him. If it were him, he would feel the same, he wouldn’t do the same, but he would feel sick if someone he liked got a note about having kissed another person. Some words filled his mind… “I want to make out with you too!” just like that he felt sick. Just like Balthazar had described. Those words were directed at Dean… But he couldn’t be in love with Dean, right?! He barely knew the guy! Tears started gathering in his eyes.  
The dark haired boy pushed away from Balthazar’s embrace.   
“No!”  
Castiel didn’t have another reply besides that, so he felt relieved when Gabriel walked back to them.  
“Hey guys! Bet you don’t know who I just found!” Gabriel said smiling.  
Before he could turn to see who Gabriel had found, Castiel found his eyes covered with someone’s hands.  
“Eh?!” Was all the boy could say.  
Balthazar started protesting.  
“What…”  
A voice that Castiel knew all too well started speaking.  
“You look cute even when you’re about to cry… So I can’t let anyone except me see it.”  
‘Dean! What’s he doing here?!’  
Dean released Cas who spun to face him.  
“Hi there!” Dean beamed to Castiel, with a huge smile in his face. “Cas!”  
Gabriel took this chance to resume talking.  
“This is what I was talking about! I was about to buy some more cotton candy, and some lollipops when I saw these guys!”  
Balthazar glared at him. But Gabriel wasn’t paying attention.  
“Sammy! Do you want a lollipop?” Gabriel offered.  
Sam smiled. Every time he saw Gabriel he was always eating candy. But this was a first, he had never been offered some before.  
“I’d like that, please.” He asked.  
That seemed to please Gabriel, who handed him the one he had in his mouth.  
“Do you want this one?” He asked Sam with a wink.  
“Hm.. I-I…” Sam started blushing.  
“I’m joking!” He told Sam. “Unless you want mine, then I’m not joking.”  
Some more winks were shared.  
Sam ended up taking one lollipop that hadn’t been eaten.  
“I feel like no one saw me!” It was then that Castiel and Balthazar noticed that Benny was with Dean and Sam.  
“Hi, Benny.” Castiel told him. “I didn’t think you liked amusement parks! What are you guys doing here?”   
Benny shrugged.   
“I just came along with these two.”  
Balthazar glared at Sam.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Oh uh… I hmm... I kinda got kidnapped by Dean… who also kinda kidnaped Benny.” Sam told him.  
Benny looked at Castiel’s blue eyes.  
“I wouldn’t have come if it weren’t for you.”  
‘What the…’  
“Cas…” Dean started speaking, while getting his face closer to Castiel’s ear, almost breathing in his neck. “Play with me.”  
‘What should I do?!’  
The dark haired boy grabbed the younger boy and his friend and ran away.  
“Let’s go!”  
With Sam by one side, and Gabriel in the other, he started running.  
‘There must be something wrong with me!’  
“CAS!” He heard Dean yell, but Castiel was too stressed to stop and go back.  
‘Just by looking at Dean’s face… Just by hearing his voice… I get all worked up, and then I blush… My body starts to tremble.’  
“Castiel!” A voice woke him up from his thoughts.  
Castiel looked at the younger boy.  
“Where do you want to go?” Sam asked him.  
“Let’s go to the Ferris Wheel!” Castiel answered, with hope in his voice.  
Gabriel agreed.  
The three of them got in one carriage.  
Castiel sat on one side, and Sam and Gabriel on the other.  
“Hey… Can I ask you something?”  
Castiel looked to Sam and nodded.  
“Are you going out with my brother?” Sam asked quietly.  
Castiel was taken by surprise with this question.  
“Wha-What?”  
“Are you going out with my brother?” This time, the question was more steady.  
Castiel blushed. The red in his cheeks was really bright.  
“Then… Are you going out with Balthazar?” Gabriel asked.  
“N-No!” Castiel answered.  
The other boys looked at each other confused.  
“No?” Gabriel asked.  
“It’s not like that… I’m not going out with anyone!”  
“I thought you were on a date with Balthy.” Gabriel was confused… Sam appeared to be as well.  
Sam took that chance to ask a big question.  
“Then… Who do you like?”  
Gabriel sounded as interested in the matter as Sam.  
Castiel was not prepared for that question. He dug his nails into his palms to keep his emotions in check.  
‘Who… Who do I like?’  
“Sorry for pulling you both along with me…” Castiel tried to change the subject. “You’re so cute, and I thought that we don’t talk enough… at least, not just the three of us!”  
Gabriel sounded amused. Sam was a bit shocked.  
“Cute?”  
“Yeah… You look like a moose… And I like animals a lot…” Castiel smiled at him.  
Gabriel laughed.  
“I told! You look like a moose! But don’t worry… you look like a very manly-moose.”  
“…But also because you’ve always been so good to me!” Castiel added.  
“I know… I’m too good… But I can also be naughty.” He sent a mischievous grin at Castiel.  
Castiel blushed.  
Sam laughed at his reaction.  
“But don’t worry… I already have a person to be naughty with.” He said, smiling at Gabriel.  
Castiel had seen Gabriel at soccer practice a lot, but he always thought the golden haired boy was there to support his new brother… But apparently he was wrong.  
“So… The two of you… Are together?” Castiel ended up asking.  
Sam and Gabriel shared a look. Sam blushed and Gabriel smiled.  
Gabriel leaned closer to Sam’s mouth and pressed Sam’s lips with his own.  
A few seconds later, Gabriel backed away from Sam.  
“Does that answer your question?” Gabriel asked.  
Castiel nodded. He had never imagined, little Sammy with someone like Gabriel. But he couldn’t say he didn’t think they were cute, after watching their interaction, they seemed to care about each other and so Castiel smiled.  
“Can I ask you one question now?” Castiel asked.  
Sam looked at him.  
“Shoot.”  
Before speaking, Castiel took a deep breath.  
“Did you kiss me?”  
“Why would you think that?” Sam looked confused.  
Castiel blushed and told him about that day at the library.  
“So… You don’t know who kissed you?” Gabriel asked.  
Castiel nodded.  
“At first I thought it was Benny. But it turned out he was just playing with me… Then, I thought it was Balthazar, because I got a card that said I should meet the writer at the station, but turns out, he just saw someone put the note in my locker, and he said he didn’t kiss me… So, now… I asked you, and you say you didn’t…” Castiel summed up, all he had gathered ‘till now.  
“I didn’t.” Sam confirmed, with Gabriel taking his hand with a proud smile.  
Gabriel looked at Castiel.  
“Then, there’s just one person left.”  
And with that the doors of the carriage opened. Dean got inside, and kicked his brother and Gabriel out.  
“You can go home with them, I’m going to play with Cas.” Dean told Sam before closing the doors.  
Gabriel and Sam looked at each other a bit confused but wandered to another attraction together, leaving Castiel alone at the carriage with Dean.  
The younger boy swallowed when Dean sat down next to him.  
“Let’s take one more ride!” Dean said with a smile and a wink to Castiel.  
The black haired boy was nervous, and again he blushed.   
Dean’s hand grabbed Castiel’s and he squeezed it.  
“You like high places?” Dean asked Cas, getting closer to Castiel.  
“Yes.” Cas answered. “I feel like I’m flying! I love it!”  
Dean smiled at Castiel’s response.  
“Glad someone likes it, then.” Dean said quietly.  
Cas glanced up to see Dean’s eyes wondering around the carriage. Cas blinked a bit, why was Dean so nervous?  
“Are you alright?” He ended up asking.  
Dean hesitated before speaking  
“Yeah… Just don’t like to be so high.”  
‘Every time I try to take a deep breathe I just can’t… Why can’t I? And why is my heart pounding so loudly right now?!’  
Dean got closer to Castiel. He looked like he was uncomfortable so up above the surface. His hand squeezed the other boy’s one.  
‘Why is my heart beating even louder?’  
So many times this could have happened, but still, only now Castiel’s heart was beating so fast… It didn’t happen when Crowley and the other boy were messing with him, not when Balthazar tried to hug Castiel, only when Dean’s hands touched him…   
His cheeks were still bright red.  
“I know a way I can make this better.” Dean said, getting up.  
Castiel watched him, as he approached him. Although, he was not prepared nor he had a hint of what Dean was about to do.  
“Wha-What are you doing?” Cas asked as Dean sat in his lap.  
Dean grinned at Castiel. He got himself comfortable in Castiel’s lap.  
“I’m making this better. If I sit here I’m not stressing about how high up we are. You’re my escape.”  
Castiel’s heart skipped a bit. ‘You’re my escape.’ Those words made him feel special, he could felt part of something… Something so important that could make Dean feel better…  
“You’re welcome… I guess.” Castiel replied him. His face still bright red.  
With their fingers still intertwined in the other made Dean smile.  
‘My heart is pounding so loudly… I bet he can hear it too… Just the two of us… Alone… In a position like this… I’m trembling… Why am I trembling? Even though it’s just a Ferris Wheel we’re ridding, I feel like I’m in the Rollercoaster all over again. My heart is shaking… It’s going faster… Faster… Faster… How much longer do we have to be alone, like this? I’m riding a Rollercoaster… Or was it a Ferris Wheel? I don’t know anymore!’  
Castiel looked flustered, with is face so red, and his eyes locked with Dean’s. He looked like he was lost in thought.  
Dean started getting closer.  
“Cas…”  
His face was going closer and closer until there were just a few inches between them.  
‘But there is one thing I still know… I’m in love with Dean.’


	5. A ripped book and a falling globe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I've been sick, with a flu and my parents made me go to school any way, so I was feeling like crap at school and at home, and it just made things worse that I don't understand maths, so I had to study it more than I would if I just understood it...
> 
> Anyway! I'm feeling better now and I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it (btw thanks for you kind reviews!) even if you don't like it let me know (but please say it nicely!)
> 
> I won't take any more of your time! Enjoy the chapter! ^^

Chapter 5 – A ripped book and a falling globe

'I still know this… I'm in love with Dean."

Castiel closed his eye lids and expected Dean's lips in his own.

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt Dean's fingers squeeze his nose.

"Oww!" Castiel barked out, getting his nose free from Dean's hands.

'Wha…'

"Cas…" Castiel, confused looked at Dean's bright green eyes. "…Don't make this easy." He told Cas with a smile and a wink.

Still confused, Castiel took his own hand to his nose.

"What?" Castiel asked.

'I can't believe it! What was I thinking?!'

Wooosh.

The doors of the carriage start to open.

Castiel forces Dean out of his lap and stands up.

'What am I doing? How could I be the only one who was getting in the mood?!'

Castiel walked to the outside of the carriage.

"Cas?" Dean started following Castiel close behind, while calling him.

"Good… Good Bye!" Castiel said and started running.

'I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe I could fall for that!"

Dean started running behind Castiel.

A few seconds later he had caught up with Cas.

"WAIT! CAS!" Dean yelled at him.

People were passing by them fast.

"Leave me alone!" Castiel replied, trying to run even faster.

But Dean was getting closer and closer, and eventually grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Cas… You can be mad at me as much as you want, but I'm not letting you go home alone. I'll take you home." Dean said, between breathes.

The dark haired boy's eyes were watery, and he felt like crap.

"As long as you don't talk to me, and leave me at my place, fine!" Castiel agreed. It seemed like the best way to avoid Dean, and he would get home faster.

"Then come with me." Dean said, with a smile in the tip of his lips.

***Next day ***

Castiel stepped out of the his train. He was lost deep in thought.

'I couldn't sleep much last night. After Dean dropped me home I couldn't do anything… my embarrassment was too big for me to even try and do anything!'

He was almost outside the station when he realized it was raining outside.

'I should open my umbrella!' he thought. He went to grab his umbrella, but to his surprise it wasn't next to his backpack. 'SHIT! I must have left it in the train!'

He was about to move back to try and get inside the train to recover his umbrella when someone clung to his neck.

"AHH!" Castiel yelled, shocked.

"Good morning, Cas! You forgot you umbrella?" Dean said with his face a few inches away from Castiel's.

"Y-Yes." Castiel answered, blushing slightly.

"Come with me… We can share mine." He said, pulling Cas even closer to himself.

"Alright." Castiel agreed, his heart was beating too fast for him to just walk away alone.

"So… Can I ask you something now?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"About yesterday… Why did you run away?"

"It's just - I mean…" Castiel started.

"Well… The way you got up and started running… I like it, though… You remind me of an untamed cat." Dean told Cas, beaming.

A car was passing by them, just a few step beside them, and he was about to run through a small puddle. Dean, with one simple motion, took his umbrella to the side, to avoid the water to wet them.

"Did you get wet?" Dean asked him.

Taking what Dean said to another way, Castiel blushed deeply.

"N-No." He replied.

"I'm glad." Dean said.

"I wasn't feeling very well." Castiel said. "I mean… Yesterday. I started running away because I wasn't feeling too good. I didn't want to get sick in that place."

Dean smiled at Castiel and nodded.

"Just take this" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand and making it grab the umbrella.

He grabbed his own backpack at put it up in his head.

"Dean!" Castiel called.

Dean turned around, watching Castiel's shocked expression while smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm only lending it to you. This way you have an excuse to see me again later! See you, Cas." Dean told him, reassuringly, while winking at him in the end, before walking away in the rain.

Castiel kept walking, until he got to school, his thoughts were so fast the he missed his the fact the just reached the school and was almost in his homeroom.

'The person I fell in love with… Laughs even though he noticed it, even though he is kind, he's mysterious… What… Am I supposed to do? I wonder how Dean feels about what happened yesterday.'

He glanced up and saw Balthazar and Sam in front of the door.

His mind was set in yesterday, as he recalled the previous day's events. 'I really do love you!' and 'Then… Who do you like?' he blushed deeply avoiding trying to answer the question in his mind.

About that time, Balthazar and Sam realized he was in the same hallway as they were.

"Cas…" They said almost instantly.

"Morning!" Balthazar beamed.

Balthazar ruffled Sam's hair, when he didn't say anything.

"Good Morning, Cas!" Sam said and winked at Castiel, with a shy smile in his face. Then he turned his face to Balthazar and yelled at him. "Dammit Balthazar! THAT HURTS!"

Balthazar just laughed.

Castiel smiled watching the two friends interact. They looked so happy. Cas wondered if Balthazar knew that Sam was going out with his brother… If he did he said nothing, ever… But if he didn't, maybe they should starting thinking about telling him. It's not like he is homophobic, since he claims he's in love with Cas, but still, his best friend in love with his brother… He might be a little angry…

The day went slowly. Classes seemed to last forever, and all that Castiel wanted to do was go to the library and read a book.

As soon as he could, he got up from his classroom and went to the library. Got himself a nice book and sat down, in his usual spot and started reading.

The only thing was that now that he was in the library, his mind was travelling to other places, not letting him read the actual book, so he just stared blackly at the page while thinking.

"Cas… You know that you haven't read a single page this whole time?" Dean asked.

Castiel slowly raised his eyes up, and found Dean sitting in front of his, with those green eyes staring at him.

'When did he get here?!'

"Dean!" Castiel said.

Dean grabbed the book from the table and started flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh! You're reading another mystery! Awesome! Since you can't concentrate, I'll just read the last chapter out loud for you." Dean said with amusement in his voice.

"Huh?!" Castiel was a bit in shock. He wasn't expecting Dean to be so close to him, he thought that Dean was listening to the loud beating that his heart was making. In fact he was astonished the whole room didn't listen to it, so he couldn't just process fast enough to understand what Dean was doing.

Dean flipped the pages back to where Castiel was before and started reading out loud.

"'And for that night's events, Naomi then…'" Dean started reading.

Castiel understood that Dean was reading the book for him, he felt his cheeks being painted red.

"Whaaaaa! Stop!" Castiel said, almost begging.

"'…But I wonder why I didn't notice it…'" Dean continued reading despite Castiel's protests.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Castiel begged Dean. "STOP!"

"The one who murdered him was…" Dean said with a smirk in his lips.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Castiel screamed.

Dean glanced up and started scolding Castiel.

"Honestly… Can't you just stop screaming?! I'll tell you in a second!" Dean threw out his tongue.

Castiel saw the opportunity and took it. He grabbed the book and pulled it. Dean realized what he was doing and pulled it to himself too, Castiel almost let go of the book, but he still had a page in his hands and wasn't about to let it go. So he pulled he book again.

SHREAD

The door opened and a teacher walked in.

"Why are ya making so much noise?! The library is supposed to be quiet!" It was Mr. Singer, Dean's homeroom teacher. He looked inside the classroom and saw Dean with a book in his hand, and then noticed Castiel had a half of a page with him. "Did ya idjits ripped that?"

Dean grabbed the book and took Castiel's hand.

"Sorry sir. It was an accident." Then he started running – away from the library and the now mad teacher –, pulling Castiel with him.

Castiel wanted to apologize to the teacher, but Dean's grip in his hand was too strong for him to break free, so he just shouted 'Sorry!' at the teacher.

Dean took Castiel to the first empty classroom they found, it was the school's 'Earth Sciences Prep Room'.

Dean sat down in the floor and motioned for Castiel to the same. The older boy opened the book in the page he was reading before.

"We sure did rip it up!" Dean said, with a grin in his face.

Castiel glanced towards Dean.

"We didn't have to run away like that!" Castiel said.

Dean grabbed the cover of the book and its content fell to the floor.

"Eh?" Dean said, processing what just happened.

When he realized the cover was still in his hands he started laughing his ass off. Castiel was laughing pretty hard too. It was just too funny not to laugh like that.

While laughing, Castiel hit the cabinet behind him a bit too hard than it was supposed to. It didn't hurt him, so he continued to laugh happily.

"Oh my god! Honestly! Wha-What do you do now?" Dean said between laughs.

Castiel still laughing, hit the cabinet again, this time with a bit more strength.

Dean saw Castiel hitting the cabinet and looked up, which was pretty lucky for them.

With the impact of Cas' back hitting the cabinet the earth globe that was up in the cabinet started losing balance.

"Should we glue it?" Cas asked, still laughing. "We still need to apologize though."

WOOOSH

In that moment, the globe started to fall towards Castiel's head.

"Cas!" Dean said louder than usual, while getting his body between Cas and the falling globe, he hugged Castiel's waist and pulled him closer.

A rush of blood came creeping in Castiel's face when he felt Dean's body pressed against his.

BONK

BAM

The globe hit Dean's head, and then fell to the floor.

"Dean… Are you… OK?" Castiel asked hesitantly. He was worried with Dean, but he didn't want him to pull way just yet.

Dean got up and wondered to a corner. He pulled his hand in his head and started rubbing it slowly.

"OWW! IT REALLY HURTS! A DIRECT HIT! I THINK I HAVE A PART OF MY BRAIN STINKING OUT!" Dean cried out loud.

"De-" Castiel started.

"OWWW! I'LL GO BALD…" The older boy cried out loud. "I'LL DIE!"

Castiel forgot what he was about to say and started giggling. Slowly it turned into a laugh he couldn't hold, so he hugged his tummy and bent over, laughing as hard as he could.

Dean looked at Castiel, Cas' response was not what he was expecting… He looked a bit hurt from Castiel's response.

"You think it's funny?"

Castiel started trying to talk, trying to explain Dean why it was so funny.

"It-It's just that you're so funny! Your personality… You look like you always do everything so smoothly… I thought you were just going to show off and ask me if I saw you 'protecting me' while smirking… Obviously not hurt!" Cas said, a bit flustered.

Dean smiled towards the dark haired boy.

"Not even I can do that! It really hurts." He told the younger boy still holding his head.

Castiel giggled a bit more.

"You know… If it means I can see your face lit up like this, I'll rip up any number of pages…" Dean said with a mischievous smile plastered in his face.

Castiel stopped laughing.

'My heart… is moving so fast!' Another page gets ripped up by Dean. 'I can't believe it! Just one word from him… And my heart feels like it's going to jump from my chest!'

"Hey, Cas…" Dean called him. "Could you laugh for me one more time?" He said, showing Cas another ripped page.

'He's so sweet.' Castiel thought. 'It's now or never! I will do it!'

"Dean… Did you kiss me?" The younger male asked his face completely tainted red.

Dean moved his neck to face Castiel.

"Why… And just why… Would I necessarily want to kiss you?" Dean asked.

Castiel was caught by surprise.

"Eh?"

"Because I like you?" Dean continued.

"Eh?"

Castiel couldn't say much more than that.

"Even if I did like you, I wouldn't want to do it for that reason… Arrogant!" Dean told him, while poking Cas' forehead.

'It wasn't… It wasn't Dean who kissed me!'

"I'm sorry… I have to go. Good bye." Castiel said, bolting out of the room as fast as he could.

'I… I was totally convinced that Dean had been the one… He's so gentle… I can't believe I misunderstood everything! And I ended up being the only one in love!'


	6. Getting Real With Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's such a small chapter. But I haven't had much time, and this is a pretty intense scene. I hope you like it. I want some reviews so that I know if you hate it, if you like it, if you want something in this story... Even if it's a simple 'I like this chapter' or 'could you put more scenes wit *add you favorite character here*' so be it! I want to know more about what you want!
> 
> Anyway.. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6 – Getting Real With Benny

'I… I was totally convinced that Dean had been the one… He's so gentle… I can't believe I misunderstood everything! And I ended up being the only one in love!'

Tears started streaming down Castiel's face. He ran as fast as he could. After a while running, he realized it was about time he got home, so he went to his locker to grab his stuff. He was about to go outside when he remembered something.

'I still have Dean's umbrella!'

Dean's words came rushing to Castiel's mind. 'This way you have an excuse to see me again later!'

'I've been… So STUPID! SO REALLY STUPID! I'm so embarrassed! How should I act when I see him?!'

Castiel was in panic. He started walking to the train station, to get back home. Since he didn't want to face Dean so soon, he left his umbrella next to his locker and went home, walking in the rain.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Castiel continued thinking. Tears were falling from his eyes, Castiel was sure that no-one else would notice because the rain would make it seem like it was nothing besides the actual rain.

While stepping in a small puddle, an umbrella reached Castiel, protecting him from the pouring rain that was falling from the sky.

Cas turned around to see who was responsible for that act of kindness.

"Benny!" Cas called the senior when he saw him, standing (now) in front of him with his umbrella above himself.

Benny looked Castiel in the eyes.

"…Are you crying?" He simply asked.

Cas' eyes widened and he turned his face the other way around, so that Benny wouldn't see it.

"No… It's the rain!" Cas lied, starting to walk again.

Benny wouldn't take his bullshit.

"Do your eyes get red when it rains?" He asked.

"Yes! In fact they do!" Cas said, turning his head back to Benny.

Benny just nodded.

"Let me guess… Dean did something that hurt you again, am I right?"

Cas froze.

"I… I thought that Dean was the one who kissed me. B-But it turns out I'm wrong. I… I was so embarrassed… And I… I wonder why I asked him… and all that… but for it not be Dean? It just makes me very… very sad." Castiel said, not bothering to fight the tears anymore.

A small chuckle surprised Cas.

"You're such a dummy."

Suddenly Castiel remembered something Benny had told him.

"Benny! You saw who kissed me! Please… Please tell me!" He begged Benny. He turned around to face Benny and noticed the umbrella was only covering himself. "Oh! Sorry Benny! You're getting all wet because of me. I'm sorry!"

Something in Benny's face shifted, he grabbed Castiel's blue tie –it was already un-tied, so it was easier for him to grab it–, pulling him close to himself.

The umbrella was forgotten.

"You really are dumb, aren't you? I can't stand you… Just because…" Benny grabbed Castiel's tie tighter. "… Just over some kiss, you're making this huge commotion! Why?! Why are you doing all this?! Just watching it is making me pissed off!"

Castiel tried to interrupt him, but Benny kept talking.

"You were so absorbed in crying that you didn't notice that I'm right behind you getting wet! You're so absorbed with being kissed that you haven't noticed any other feelings at all!"

Castiel was surprised with Benny's attitude. He was so different from usual. But Castiel didn't think about that. He was more concerned with what Benny was saying.

"It… It wasn't 'just' a kiss!" Cas said angry with Benny…

Why couldn't he just understand what it meant to Cas?!

Out of the blue, Benny started laughing.

"Wha…?" Castiel started, but Benny's mood was changing faster than a train, he was angry again.

"Alright… Then what would you do if I kissed you?"

Benny's face was just a few inches from Castiel's, he was speaking so close to Castiel he only needed to whisper.

"Or if I told you it was Sam? Or if it was Balthazar? How would it affect you any different if it was Dean? Did you expect to find who kissed you and have some pretend romance with him? It's all too stupid!" Benny smirked. "It makes me want to be mean to you."

The smile in Benny's lips just didn't seem right, he pulled Castiel's tied and took it from Cas' neck, throwing it to the ground besides them.

'Even though it's the first time I actually see it, it hurts to face it'

"Or maybe…" Benny said, getting his face closer to Castiel's neck. "…You want me to be mean to you." Castiel flinched when Benny touched his neck. "I wonder… If a simple kiss left you like that… What would happen if I did something that went even further." He said with an evil grin plastered in his face. "And you know what… I think I want to find out what would happen."


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7 – Jealousy  
“I wonder… If a simple kiss left you like that… What would happen if I did something that went even further. And you know what… I think I want to find out what would happen.”  
Benny moved his feet closer to Castiel.  
“Do I sound like I’m joking?”  
Castiel backed away a few steps.  
“No… Oh no!” His voice betraying him as he tried to hide the fear from his face.  
“So… This is scary, isn’t it?” Benny asked.  
Castiel was so nervous that he blushed. He was scared of Benny and scared of what would happen to him.  
Just as he thought he was getting the fear past him, he sobbed. His eyes were all watery and the only sound coming from him was a light sob.  
Benny blinked a few times and clicked his tong.  
Castiel seemed confused with this action, so he frowned and tilted his head, like he usually does.  
‘Did he just click his tong at me?’  
Suddenly Benny stepped closer to Castiel and wiped the tears that had formed in Castiel’s eyes.  
“I thought that if I made you cry it would simmer down… But it’s making it worse. Could you not cry for me?” He asked with annoyance glinting in his eyes.  
Castiel – again – panicked. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but his mind was blank.  
Benny had already stepped away from Castiel, and grabbed the umbrella from the floor.  
‘Th-This is crazy! This is totally crazy!’  
Words seemed to find their way back to Castiel.  
“Benny… Do you have a split personality?” He asked, as soon as the words found him.  
Benny sighed.  
“It’s not like it’s split… They’re both the real me… But that doesn’t matter anyway.” Benny pulled the umbrella to protect himself from the rain. “You’re in love with Dean, aren’t you?”  
Memories came flashing into Castiel’s mind.  
‘Cas…’ Just remembering Dean saying his name made Cas blush lightly.  
Benny waited for Castiel to reply him.  
“I… I do love him.” He answered.  
‘I’m so embarrassed. I must look so stupid! Even though Benny just told me he hates me… in situations like this… Why am I being so honest with him?’  
“…You know…” Castiel tried to continue to speak, but as soon as Benny saw that tears were finding their way to Cas’ eyes he stopped him.  
“DIDN’T I JUST TELL YOU TO NOT CRY?!” He yelled and that made Castiel jump a little.  
“YES!” Castiel replied, sending the tears way from his eyes with his hand.  
Benny proceeded, more calmly now.  
“And that Dean wasn’t the one who kissed you?”  
“Yes…” Castiel answered, not really understanding where Benny was trying to reach.  
“And… just how.. does that have anything to do with you being in love with him?!”  
Castiel froze.  
‘Does that have anything to do with you being in love with him?!’ he words kept playing in Castiel’s mind as he tried to come to reason with them.  
“It… Doesn’t…” Cas was finally understanding what Benny was trying to make him see.  
A sigh came from Benny’s mouth.  
‘I guess… That’s right… Even if Dean’s not the one who kissed me.. It’s still okay for me to love him…’  
A smile started forming in Benny’s lips.  
“Oh well… At least I can help you out to make up for how much I just made you cry…” He say while turning around and starting to walk away from Cas.  
‘Help me out? Just what is he going to do?’

*The next day – outside the library*  
Castiel stopped by the door.  
‘Dean… I wonder if he’s there… Even if I keep telling myself that it’s okay for me to love him, it’s still embarrassing to have totally gotten the wrong idea… What should I say to him?’  
Cas was so absorbed with his thoughts he didn’t notice Benny come behind him.  
“Hey.” He said, grabbing the door handle. “If you’re going in, just go in already!” There was a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
As soon as he said that he opened the door.  
Looking inside the library, Cas found Dean lying his head down at the table.  
‘D-Dean….’  
When he heard voices, Dean lifted his head a bit, to see who was about to come in.  
Dean saw the door swing open and Castiel with Benny beside him.  
Dean’s eyes opened wide, he was surprised to see his friend with Cas. But as fast as that emotion had came to his face it went way.  
His face was now emotionless.  
‘I… I can’t even say anything to him!’ Castiel was panicking.  
Dean’s words came flowing back to his mind ‘Arrogant!’  
‘What if he laughs at me? What if something embarrassing happens again?’  
Benny moved from the door-way and started to walk inside the library.  
Without thinking too much, Castiel grabbed Benny’s shirt with his hand a pulled it a bit, as if trying to stay close to Benny.  
That move didn’t pass by Dean.  
Castiel looked down, still afraid of what would happen with Dean.  
“Hey…” Benny started. “Can you let go? You’ll wrinkle it!”  
Castiel a bit in shock with himself, suddenly started to apologize.  
“I-I’m sorry!” His face was just as worked up as his voice.  
Dean looked at the scene before with no expression on his face.  
“Oh… Yeah! You forgot this…” Benny said, grabbing something from his pocket, and going behind Cas. “…back there.”  
He started putting something in Castiel’s neck.  
As soon as Benny’s hand left Cas’ neck he looked down. He found his tie now hanging there.  
‘Oh! My tie!!’ Benny’s words started to get into Castiel’s brain. ‘You forgot it back there…’ and his face got painted with a light shade of red, while remembering what Benny had done ‘back there.’  
All of a sudden Dean was standing close to Cas and had a book in his hand.  
Dean tapped the book to Castiel’s chin lightly.  
“Remember that book we ripped a while ago… I went to a shop a bought a new one.”  
Cas looked at Dean’s impossibly green eyes. Too many memories came rushing to Cas’ mind.  
‘Why… And just why… Would I necessarily want to kiss you?’  
Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He rushed through the door, running as fast as he could. His only thoughts directed to what he had just done.  
‘Now what? Now what?! I can’t believe I just ran away again!’ He was so frustrated with himself, that he didn’t notice Balthazar in the hallway, sticking a poster in the cork board. ‘When it’s about Dean, I just…’  
CRASH!  
“Ba-Balthazar! Sorry!” Castiel started apologizing – yes, he ran into Balthazar, but no, they did not fall to the ground.  
“Cassie! You look… Are you alright? You look upset!” Balthazar began, trying to understand what made Castiel not look to where he was going.  
“It’s nothing. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at practice?” Cas tried to change the subject.  
“Oh… That’s right.” Balthazar nodded, and smiled. “But they asked me to come and stick some posters over the boards.” He pointed to the poster.  
Castiel looked to where he was showing.  
“Oh! A fireworks show! And it’s this weekend!” Cas said excited.  
Balthazar saw the excitement in Castiel’s eyes and decided to try his luck once again.  
“Hey… Do you want to go to the show together?” he asked, giving the boy a charming smile.  
Castiel was beginning to process his words, when a new voice joined them.  
“THEN I WANNA GO TOO!! AND BRING GABE!” Sam had just come to get Balthazar, probably because he was out of posters and Balthazar still had a tone with him. His face was all lit up and one could see he was really interested in going.  
“Where did you come from?” Castiel asked, when he first heard Sam.  
Balthazar looked a bit annoyed but complied.  
“Ok… I guess.”  
They both smiled at Castiel, and Sam winked at him. Castiel smiled back knowing that only he knew about Sam and Gabriel.  
“Think it over!” Balthazar said, winking at Cas. He grabbed Sam with one hand and they went to the next cork board.  
‘A fireworks show…’  
“Hmmm… Do you like this kind of thing?” A voice said behind Castiel.  
He turned back to find both Benny and Dean behind himself. Benny was getting closer to Castiel, so that he could see the board and read the poster.  
“Cas… The people are noisy…” Benny continued, speaking to Cas as if it were a normal event. Meanwhile Dean must have found the floor being really interesting, because he couldn’t look away. “…And you only go there to see some gunpowder blow up… I don’t get what’s so interesting about that…”  
“You have no feelings, Benny. Don’t you? But the crowds are just so thrilling!” Dean said raising his eyes from the floor.  
Castiel felt his cheeks turning red.  
“Benny, Dean… Why did you both follow me?” Castiel asked, unsure of what the answer would be.  
“Because you ran away!” They both said, like it was obvious.  
“Just why do you ran away, anyway?” Benny asked. No answer came from Castiel, whose cheeks were as red as a tomato. “Putting the answer on hold like that is to behave like a coward. Running away from the scene is just pointless. Or maybe you do have some idea behind it…” Benny continued, getting closer to Cas.  
Dean looked at the two of them getting closer to each other, Castiel getting all flustered, unable to reply. His face turned a bit angry.  
“Oh… I see, the reason I get mad is because it’s just foolish.” Dean said. He smirked, and looked at Cas. “And since when did you two became so close with each other?”  
Benny shrugged. Grabbed Castiel by his waist and got him closer to himself.  
“Ever since the day you made him cry.”  
Dean’s eyes widened in shock, which made his eyes look even more green than before.  
“Eh?” Dean asked.  
Castiel was just as shocked as Dean, he wasn’t expecting Benny to say such a thing in front of Dean, so his face was mimicking Dean’s, while jumping away from Benny.  
“Wha..” Castiel said. He gave a small breath – trying to calm himself down, but failed, so he just gave up and continued anyway. “I wasn’t crying! That was all my own misunderstanding!”  
‘Why did Benny just say something like that?! I don’t want Dean to feel bad because of it too!!’  
“Just… a misunderstanding.” Benny repeated.  
Cas looked down, with his face burning red.  
Benny sighed, his face close to Cas’.  
“Well, I’ll be! You’re not crying.” Benny continued.  
“I won’t cry…” Cas said softly.  
“When I look at you, it definitely annoys me. But I can’t help but to wonder why whenever you run away, I wonder how you’re doing?” Benny said, softly.  
Suddenly Dean spoke, startling Cas.  
“Isn’t that because you’re in love with Cas?”  
Castiel looked at Dean, not sure what to think. Benny still facing Cas, turned his eyes a bit so that he could see Dean from the corner of his eyes.  
“If that it…” Benny said, turning his eyes back to Cas. “Would you like to come with me and see the fireworks? I guess I might have fun if I go with you…” He asked.  
Dean’s face turned slightly pink, and his eyes were a bit wide at those words.  
Benny smirked.  
‘What… Are you saying? I mean… Because I…’  
“Dean..” Castiel said, when he saw Dean’s face.  
None of them were expecting it.  
Dean moved too fast for them. He grabbed Benny’s shirt with a fist and started screaming at him.  
“YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL CAS AWAY FROM ME?!”  
Benny laughed.  
“Ahah!”  
He slapped Dean’s fist so that the other boy wasn’t grabbing him anymore.  
He composed his shirt and spoke.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. Which one of us is really stealing Cas, brother? And which one of us is being up front? I think the one to decide that is Castiel… Don’t you think?”  
Both of their heads turned to Castiel.  
He was standing beside them, watching them, with his face still burning.  
Dean was a bit flustered himself too. He didn’t know what to think, nor he knew what to say, so he just walked away from them.  
‘Dean… Why… Why is he becoming so serious?’  
When Dean was in the hallway, Benny looked at Castiel.  
“He finally got angry… Do you understand what this means? The rest is up to you.” He said, looking at Castiel’s eyes and turning around to go away too.  
‘Benny… I wonder what he meant by that…’  
*The day of the fireworks show – also the beginning to summer holidays*  
“Cassie! Even in vacation you can’t let go of those books?! Hurry up and study!”  
Castiel was laying in his bed, with a book in his pillow, in front of him.  
In his bedside-table, was one of the posters for the fireworks show.  
“I’m not reading.” He told calmly his mom.  
‘My eyes are just roaming through the pages, but the words aren’t coming to my head… All I can think about is the fireworks show…’ he thought while looking at the poster.  
“Today’s the fireworks show..” He spoke to no-one in particular, since his room was empty, with just him inside.  
Benny’s words crossed Castiel’s mind. ‘He finally got angry… Do you understand what this means?’  
Castiel’s feet started moving, he grabbed his keys and told his mother he would be back later. His feet carried him to the school.  
Without thinking too much, he went to the library. He opened the door, and saw Dean resting his head in his desk.  
Castiel stayed in the doorway for a few seconds, but decided to step inside the room, so he did it, and closed the door once he got inside.  
‘My heart is leaping so loudly… That it hurts.’  
“There’s no school today.” Dean told him, not turning his head up.  
“I know.” Castiel replied.  
‘Anxiety.’  
“Aren’t you hot? It’s summer, after all… How long have you been in here?” Castiel started asking.  
“I read one of those mysteries you like so much.” Dean interrupted.  
‘Nervousness.’  
“Who are you waiting for?” Castiel asked.  
‘Expectation.’  
“To ask that is arrogant. You’re the one who came here.” Dean told him, still not rising his head.  
Castiel snapped.  
“YOU’RE NOT BEING FAIR EITHER! IT WAS WRONG OF YOU TO BE SO NICE TO ME AND MAKE ME FEEL THAT WAY!” Castiel calmed himself down. “Because you’re the one who makes me think it would nice if you were here.”  
“Benny…” Dean said suddenly, lifting his head just a bit. “…Aren’t you going to see the fireworks with him?”  
“No. I’m not.” Castiel said.  
“Oh…” Dean’s face got down again.  
“I won’t ran away anymore… SO PLEASE SHOW ME YOUR FACE! I thought it was you who kissed me in the library… Because I love you, Dean! Because I thought it would be so nice if it had been you who kissed me!”  
After saying that Castiel turned his face around and took a step back.  
“..It’s so hot in here.” He said.  
His cheeks were painted red.  
He was about to leave, when Dean got up from his seat and grabbed Castiel.  
“My heart…” He said, making Castiel get even more red, both from the closeness and from the words whispered from Dean. “…The one who kissed you… Was me.”  
He turned Castiel around, so that they were facing each other. Castiel looked at the older boy’s face, he could see Dean was flustered too. His eyes were as green as usual, perhaps even a bit more.  
“So please tell me you love me again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter! ^^


	8. Fireworks are beautiful

Chapter 8 – Fireworks are beautiful  
“…The one who kissed you… Was me! So please tell me you love me again!”  
Castiel’s face was as red as it could be. His mouth slightly open and he looked a bit shocked, not really believing that Dean had actually said those words.  
When he started to believe, he found himself thinking of another matter of importance.  
“…Then why did you lie? Why did you say you didn’t kiss me?” Castiel asked.  
Dean blushed a bit, but he shrugged his embarrassment off with a movement from his head.  
“Actually… I never said I didn’t kiss you.”  
“What?!”  
‘Is Dean really denying it?!’  
“What the..? But.. I mean… Because…” Castiel blurted.  
Dean’s face became as serious as it could be.  
“That was because I wanted you to honestly love me… And not whoever had kissed you. I wanted you to really look at me.” Dean said, a bit embarrassed, since he almost never talked about his feelings. His face came closer to Castiel’s, their lips only a few inches away from each other. “Hey… I want to kiss you. Is that ok?”  
Dean wanted to be sure Castiel wanted it as much as he did. And Castiel knew he wanted it.  
‘To kiss Dean again… Even though it feels like the first time… This is our second kiss.’  
And so it was. Castiel said nothing, but he moved his face closer to Dean’s so he could close the gap between them. Dean’s hand moved to behind Castiel’s neck so he could be tracing soothing circles as to make Castiel feel even better, instead of just having his lips locked with someone else. Their kiss was full of sweet little kisses and passion. A few seconds later, Castiel let out a soft moan, and Dean took the chance to enter Cas’ mouth with him tongue. At first Castiel wasn’t sure of what he thought of the sensation, but quickly settled his mind as to liking the sensation of having Dean’s tongue dancing with his own, the feeling of his lips touching Dean’s. Soon everything around both boys vanished and the only thing that mattered was each other.  
‘Dean’s lips… they’re so soft and warm… I can’t believe I’m actually kissing Dean… Kissing Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean…’  
Once Dean felt Castiel needed to breathe again he left the boy’s mouth, but first he licked Cas’ upper lip.  
Dean looked down at Castiel, trying to decipher what was going in the younger boy’s mind.  
“I knew it… It really was you, Dean.” Castiel said, with a smile harboring in his lips, his cheeks a bit red from excitement and happiness.  
BOOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOM  
“Oh! They fireworks started!” Dean said, smiling brightly, he was truly happy that Castiel had liked their second kiss and even more ‘loved him’. “Fireworks are beautiful…”  
Both boys went to the open window to watch the fireworks better. Castiel standing beside Dean, grabbing the older boy’s hand both of them with a smile in their faces. Their shoulders were brushing against each other.  
‘We’re so close. I can feel Dean’s body heat! He’s so warm… His should is touching me… But so is his hand… Why is this such a big deal? We did kiss.. Kiss.. We kissed!’  
A bit lost in his thoughts, Castiel didn’t realize what he had done until he saw Dean looking at him.  
“Wha… What’s with the distance?” He asked.  
Suddenly Castiel noticed what he had done, and blushed.  
“No.. Nothing!” He said a bit too quickly.  
Dean came closer to Cas and whispered in front of his lips, making his hot breath be felt in Cas’ lips.  
“You didn’t say ‘I love you’ again.” He noted.  
‘I can’t say it again… I’m too shy. I guess that’s why I moved away from his embrace.’  
“I… love ya!” Cas said, moving towards the door, and added quickly… “Bye.”   
For a few seconds Dean’s expression was blank, but he soon understood what Cas had done.  
“What was that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	9. The story of how I fell in love

Chapter 9 – The story of how I fell in love

_*At the entrance examination day*_

_I was standing in the hallway, watching strangers pass by me. I could see some nervous face wondering around, but the only face that I got fixated on was the face of a young boy._   
_He was looking to the walls, as if wondering where he was and where he should be. He looked lost. I went up to him, and talked to him. He was lost, and really nervous, so I tried to make him relax._   
_He followed me to the classroom where he would be taking his exam._   
_“Well, I’ll be looking forward to you coming to this school… So until then, see ya.”_   
_I turned around, hoping the boy would feel better after that. When I reached the corner of the hallway, I looked back._   
_The boy was smiling as if he felt more motivated to take an exam than ever._

* * *

_*The day of the entrance ceremony*_

_I was looking forward for today. I wanted to see who got in, and more importantly, if – **he** – got in._   
_Our headmaster was speaking to the school when I had the opportunity to look around. I saw the freshman standing next to each other, not really knowing each other, so most of them just kept shut._   
_I saw **him** standing in there and started breathing again –I didn’t even notice I was holding my breath– normally._

* * *

_*beginning of the school year*_

_I would search the hallways, trying to find **him** there, and in no time, he was starting to talk to the guys from his class or joke with the girls. They all seemed to like him… but then again, who wouldn’t._   
_As time passed I started following him with my eyes more often than not. And that was when I found about his love for books… He went regularly to the library._   
_I knew it would be strange if I just asked permission to become ‘Library Monitor’ but I couldn’t care less. I just wanted to watch him from –not that far- not to close._   
_I got the position and we started making more contact. That was when I found out his name… Castiel… We would talk every day, but he didn’t remember me. He often checked in and out books, and after a few months of this routine, he still didn’t remember me._   
_I know I’m saying so myself, but it was as if he wasn’t interested in me at all, even though I do stand out from the crowd._   
_He was always absorbed in his books and not even look me in the eyes… He only looked at those books. Those beautiful blue eyes (that he always was so self-conscious about) of him… I wanted him to look at mine with them. And without me noticing, the desire for that to happen grew stronger. And when I noticed, I went and talked to him._

* * *

_The library was quiet that day, we were practically alone –but as usual, that would only last a few seconds, my admirers would be getting there soon._   
_He was looking for a book, as usual. He spotted it in the top shelf, and I took that opportunity._   
_I went to talk to him._   
_“You want this book?”_   
_And that was the moment those blue eyes finally looked at me._   
_I couldn’t bring myself not to ask him do ‘Meow’ and I almost stabbed myself. My thoughts were mainly ‘Way to win his heart! Ask him to meow! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!’ The boy looked confused and I couldn’t bring myself not to smile, as he tilted him head._   
_At that moment those girls entered the library, to talk to me. I went to talk to them, leaving Castiel alone._   
_Castiel sat alone in a chair, with his book on the table, and started reading._   
_Those girls must have noticed my interest in him, because they started talking about him, as if he was a bad person, just because he was looking at them, they would think bad of him, and I didn’t want that. I heard them talking about his eyes and I saw the way he looked, he was a bit frightened and a bit confused, so I stood up for him._   
_**Slaaam.** A book got closed real quick. And I realized it had been me who closed it._   
_I looked at the girls who suddenly stopped talking._   
_“Just why did you come here for?...” Castiel looked up. “…You see… I’m here because I’m the library monitor. I’m most definitely not here to talk to you, because this ain’t a chat group! So if you’re here to chat go away. A library is supposed to be quiet! Although… if you want to come to the library, please read some books first.”_   
_I told those girls what I’ve wanted to say for so long, but I never had the heart to do so. This had been my way to snap and get away with it. I was angry at them, they had no right to talk bad about Castiel… They don’t even know him!_   
_“Also. While I’m on the subject… Cas… I really like his eyes. They’re super blue and cute… Like a cat.”_   
_Every time I remembered those blue eyes looking at me… I was lost. I was so lost, and I held to Castiel like to an anchor. I wanted those blue eyes to stare at me and only me._

* * *

_And then, **that day** , I was in the library, and went to look for a few books, and I saw him. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful… so perfect… as he slept and without even thinking, I kissed him. I didn’t know what I was doing, I kind of just felt like kissing him and did it, but I was trembling pretty strongly myself. When I realized what I had just done I quickly left Castiel alone in that side of the library and went to hide near my desk._   
_I thought it was pretty coward of me to selfishly steal a kiss from a sleeping boy like that… It seemed totally impossible. I thought he would try to find out who had kissed him, and almost at the same time, I decided to lie about it. And, by coincidence, there were other possible guys at the library at the same time. So conveniently… It all started with a kiss._   
_‘Accidentally’ I let a pile of books fall to the floor from my desk… I needed a cover for myself._   
**_BOOM_ **   
_“DAMN IT! THE BOOKS FELL OVER!” I tried to sound annoyed, but I was actually pretty happy... I had just kissed the guy I was crushing over, and I wanted to make him search for me…_   
_With all four of us in there it would make Castiel feel uncomfortable –he had never been the center of so much attention- and would make him run away from the library. I knew that, so when he walked near my desk, I looked at him, to see what I had done, to see if he was panicking, to see if he was disgusted, if he was alright._   
_But looking at him… Looking not only to his eyes but also to his lips, I licked my own. Cas face was so adorable (all painted red, making his eyes even more blue than normal) that it made my heart speed even more._   
_“Excuse me, I have to go” he said running away from the library._   
_I didn’t know if he was alright and so I followed him, he looked lost, he looked ashamed… And my stomach decided it was a good idea to release the butterflies. I saw Castiel fall to his feet, and I couldn’t take it seeing him in such a state._   
_“Hey Cas…” Castiel froze, his breathing pattern all messed up. “You’re making a face like you’re in love… or something… What happened?”_   
_I tried to be subtle, but I couldn’t but ask it… I needed to know… I… I was dying inside because of not knowing what he felt._   
_“Love?” Cas questioned, he tried to hide his face from me, as if he was trying to hide the red from his face. “It’s nothing like that…” Castiel said while taking his arm to cover his lips, my heart shivered, and I fought the urge to take his arm from his face and kiss him again._   
_I wanted to help him feel better, and I only knew one way to do it. I sat on the floor and hugged him, trying to make him come as close to me as possible. I couldn’t bear seeing him as broken and lost as he looked. He also looked adorable, and I didn’t want anyone else to see him looking as adorable as he was. I wanted to be selfish and keep him all for myself._   
_“When you make a cute face like that... People will come and attack you.”_   
_“D-Dean… What are you…” Castiel started, but I interrupted him, I needed to let him know, I needed him to see… to understand…_   
_“I’m protecting you, so that you won’t be attacked by anyone other than me.”_   
_I could almost see the question in his face, even though I couldn’t really see his face very well. He was asking himself if it had been me. I was proud of his thinking, but as I had decided before, I wouldn’t tell him. I wanted him to love me for me, and because I kissed him._   
_Castiel backed off from the tight embrace and looked up to my face._   
_I smiled upon seeing his cute face, and his ever-so-blue eyes._   
_“So cute! Like a kitty that’s lost its way.”_   
_I guess it wouldn’t be so bad. He’s already come out… So he wouldn’t have a problem._   
_He started looking asking me if it had been me, and I wanted so badly to just kiss him again, but I couldn’t._   
_“Dean… Back there...” Castiel started but fortunately some girls decided to show up-_   
_“And then he said ‘Are you ok?’ he’s so cool!”_   
_I heard them talking and I felt Castiel panicking in my arms. My instinct was to grab him closer and squeeze him, to make him feel that I understood him. And also because I wanted to hold him… I wanted to hold him close and whisper sweet words in his ear, but that was not the moment, so I just held him close._   
_“Hey! Dean, what are you doing? Who’s that guy?” It was Lisa and her friends._   
_“Yeah! What are you two doing?” The other girl, Cassie, asked._   
_“We’re making out.” I said casually with a smirk, because that was all I wanted to do._   
_“I want to make out with you too!” Lisa said, trying to seduce me, but I was too absorbed in the boy in my arms to notice._   
_“Yeah! Me too!!” Cassie said._   
_I wondered how they could be friends, if they both liked me. I would never be friends with someone who could steal Cas away from me. Unless that was what would make Castiel happy, then I would suffer in silence, letting him be happy for both of us._   
_But, of course, no one could know that, so I shrugged._   
_“Sure! Next time.”_   
_Both girls smiled happily and went away._   
_I felt that I could held Castiel forever, but he would think it had been me who kissed him, so I started letting him go._   
_“NO!” Castiel started once the girls were too far to hear him. “I’m not in love!!”_   
_I knew he would deny it. How could he just fall in love with only one little kiss? But it still hurt to hear it._   
_“I see…” Despite the fact that I only wanted to cry, I smiled. I still wanted to make him fall in love with me, so I silently accepted the challenge, while Castiel got up and started running away from me, leaving me alone in the floor._

* * *

_A few days passed, and Castiel tried to find who kissed him. And the while I waited, I was getting desperate. My heart yelled at me every time I saw him, every time I thought of him… My heart demanded me to kiss him. But all that time, I knew that I had to wait. Again, I had to remind myself that I didn’t just want Castiel to think of me as the person who kissed him once._   
_I knew he had found out Benny wasn’t the one who kissed him, and I got jealous when I heard Benny talking to him, saying that he had been the one who did it._   
_“If you want some proof I can kiss you again.” Benny knew what he was getting himself into, of course he knew…He just wanted me to see it, so he said those things when he saw me entering the library. He wanted to provoke me… He wanted me to react. And without thinking, I did as he wanted._   
_“Hey! That’s my kitten!” I reacted just as he wanted me to. “Just what are you trying to do to him, Benny?!” I looked into Castiel’s eyes, trying to make him see it hadn’t been Benny who kissed him, trying to make him see it had been me. And most importantly, to make him look at me. “I wouldn’t like if you were to let yourself be tamed, Cas…”_   
_Then, the confession Cas said, made me shiver, first because I was proud of myself, for kissing him first, but then, I got guilty over the fact that his first kiss had been stolen from him while he was asleep. I tried not to sound too ashamed nor jealous… I just wanted him to look at me again, after hearing the desperation in his voice begging Benny to tell him who kissed him._   
_“Cas…” Castiel turned around, and stopped right in front of me, I forced a smile trying to make him feel better. “… You wanted to grab a book right?”_

* * *

_Before the girls’ bathroom incident, I decided he had been played with enough. But of course it wouldn’t go as I planned. All the way to winning Castiel’s heart, I tried to deceive him… to make him believe it hadn’t been me, and all that time I tried to leave an impression on him, tried to make him fall in love with me –and I fell even more for him–. I was the one who put the card in his locker. But things just couldn’t go as I wanted, the card I put there was different when he saw it._   
_After the bathroom incident, when Cas was getting his stuff from his locker he was quiet, and I thought it was because of that card._   
_“Is there something wrong?” I asked, as if I knew nothing, I ended up asking, Cas was quiet for quite a while._   
_And since he didn’t answer me, I did the only thing I could think of doing, the only way I could know what it was without actually confessing it was me. I took the piece of paper and read it out loud._   
_“’If you want to know the secret of the kiss come to the station at 10:00 on Sunday.’ What… on earth?” I was genuinely intrigued. I wrote it differently, why was it different? The way things were going, it looked like the culprit was playing with him._   
_Castiel took the piece of paper from my hands and started walking away. I didn’t want to let him go just yet, my heart ached from being so close to him and not embracing him, not kissing him, not forgetting the world and just think of him… So I stopped him._   
_Castiel tried to get free from my grip on his arm._   
_“I’m going home. Let me go!” He demanded._   
_“How are you going home?” I asked._   
_Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Which was as adorable as usual._   
_“By train.” He answered._   
_It was late, and ridding a train late at night is pretty dangerous, so I thought that would be the best excuse to give him a ride._   
_“No you’re not. It’s pretty late, today you’re going by car.”_   
_“But I can’t ask my mom to come get me.” Castiel replied confused._   
_I smiled when he frowned, confused._   
_“I can give you a ride. This way you can meet my Baby.” It was my best way to put it, the best way to get him to ride home with me, the best way to have him near me just a bit more. Specially now he had **remembered me.**_

* * *

_Sammy and Balthazar are good friends, and that proved to be the best thing ever. He kept bragging about going to take Cas to an amusement park, so I took everyone there… I knew Gabriel was going too, because Sammy would shut his mouth. So I took Sam and Benny there too._   
_While it seemed that the culprit was playing Cas, Cas was the one toying all of us around. But keeping a poker face with a smile had always been a specialty of mine. In that amusement park I had fun, riding so close to Castiel._   
_When I saw Sammy and Gabriel talking to him, I opened the doors of the carriage and kicked them out._   
_“You can go home with them, I’m going to play with Cas.” Despite wanting to be the one to take Sammy home, I knew about him and Gabriel, and I also knew Gabriel would keep him from danger._   
_The other boys left, leaving us alone in the carriage._   
_I saw Castiel swallowing when I sat next to him, I could see he wasn’t uncomfortable, that he was just nervous, so I shrugged it off._   
_“Let’s take one more ride!” I said with a smile and a wink to Castiel, trying to make him feel a bit better._   
_He still looked nervous, and –again– he blushed._   
_Trying to lighten the mood, I grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it._   
_“You like high places?” I asked Cas, getting closer to Castiel._   
_“Yes.” Cas answered. “I feel like I’m flying! I love it!”_   
_I smiled at Castiel’s response, he looked so happy talking about what he ‘loved’ that my heart skipped a bit when I heard the word. But I was nervous, I’m afraid of heights and being in the Ferris Wheel probably wasn’t the best idea, but I had to come, I had to be with Castiel when my body ached for him, when my soul begged me just to be in his presence a bit more._   
_“Glad someone likes it, then.” I said quietly._   
_Cas did what I had been waiting for, for so long… He looked at my eyes, yet I couldn’t bring myself to look back at them. He probably could see I was nervous, but I didn’t care, I wanted to be there, next him, alone, for the next few minutes._   
_“Are you alright?” He ended up asking._   
_I hesitated before speaking. I didn’t want to reveal my weakness, but I was with Cas, and it had been Cas who asked, so I answered him._   
_“Yeah… Just don’t like to be so high.”_   
_I got closer to Castiel, so that I could concentrate in him, instead on concentrating on the clouds, that looked so close to us. I squeezed his hand, trying to relax._   
_Castiel’s cheeks were still bright red. I could see them from the corner of my eyes._   
_“I know a way I can make this better.” I said, getting up._   
_Castiel watched me, as I approached him. He had absolutely no idea what I was going to do._   
_“Wha-What are you doing?” Cas asked as I sat in his lap._   
_I grinned at Castiel. And got himself comfortable in Castiel’s lap._   
_“I’m making this better. If I sit here I’m not stressing about how high up we are. You’re my escape.”_   
_The blush in Castiel’s face had started to disappear, but it came back as I said that._   
_“You’re welcome… I guess.” Castiel replied._   
_Our hands had our fingers intertwined in the other’s made me smile._   
_Castiel looked flustered, with is face so red, and his eyes locked in mine. I couldn’t think, I could only do what my soul begged me, what my heart demanded, what my skin wanted…_   
_I got closer to him. Only one word in my mind. Only one word in my heart._   
_“Cas…”_   
_My face kept going closer and closer, until there were just a few inches between us._   
_I saw Cas close his eyes, expecting my lips on his, and I remembered my purpose, I remembered that I couldn’t have what I lingered for just yet._   
_I needed an easy way out, and so I did the only thing I could remember._   
_I squeezed his nose with my fingers._   
_“Oww!” Castiel barked out, getting his nose free from my hands._   
_“Cas…” Again, he looked at my eyes, and I wanted to give in, I wanted to give in so bad. But I knew I couldn’t. “…Don’t make this easy.” I told Cas with a smile and a wink._   
_Still confused, Castiel took his own hand to his nose._   
_“What?” Castiel asked, as I stared at him._   
**_Wooosh._ **   
_The doors of the carriage start to open._   
_Castiel forced his way out of under me and stood up. He walked to the outside of the carriage._   
_“Cas?” I started following Castiel close behind, while calling him._   
_“Good… Good Bye!” Castiel said and started running._   
_I felt every bit of me burn when I noticed Castiel was in the verge of tears. His eyes were so watery and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him in that moment, but Castiel choose to run in that moment… So I started running after him._   
_A few seconds later I caught up with him_   
_“WAIT! CAS!!” I yelled at him._   
_People were passing by us fast, and I almost knocked a few of them down, but I couldn’t care less. All I could think about was the almost crying boy that was running in front of me._   
_“Leave me alone!!” Castiel replied, trying to run even faster._   
_But I got closer and closer to him, and eventually I grabbed Castiel’s hand._   
_“Cas… You can be mad at me as much as you want, but I’m not letting you go home alone. I’ll take you home.” I said, between breathes, I needed to have him next to me a bit more. My heart needed to feel his presence, and I cared about him, I didn’t want people to see him crying like that… He would be better with me._   
_“As long as you don’t talk to me, and leave me at my place, fine!” Castiel agreed._   
_“Then come with me.” I said, with a smile in the tip of my lips, some might call it stupid… I called it progress. He didn’t argue with me, he just let me take him by the hand to my car. And during the half an hour of that ride, I could hear the soft sobs Castiel was trying to keep to himself. I could also hear my heart breaking when I thought I had been the one to make him like that._   
_And with that I left him home. And cried on my way home, because it hurt too much to know I made him suffer like that._

* * *

_Every time I got the chance to speak to him and redeem myself I did it. I gave him my umbrella when he forgot his. I tried to speak to him. I asked why he had run away, I needed to hear him say those words._   
_“About yesterday… Why did you run away?”_   
_A car was passing by us, just a few step beside us, and it was about to run through a small puddle. With one simple motion, I took my umbrella to the side, to avoid the water wetting us. It made me feel cool, because I kept him dry._   
_“It’s just - I mean…” Castiel started._   
_“Well… The way you got up and started running… I like it, though… You remind me of an untamed cat.” I told Cas, beaming… He was so special. Castiel was like my little kitten. The kitten I grew to love ever since I laid my eyes on it._   
_“I wasn’t feeling very well.” Castiel said. “I mean… Yesterday. I started running away because I wasn’t feeling too good. I didn’t want to get sick in that place.”_   
_I smiled at Castiel and nodded. I knew it wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t entirely a lie… I caused it. I made him feel sick. And now he was opening himself a bit more to me._

* * *

 

_That day I did all I could not to think about him, but I simply couldn’t… Everything that I saw reminded me of Castiel. I entered the library and waited for Cas to show up._   
_As soon as he entered the library, I couldn’t look away. I saw him sitting in his chair with a book in his hands and he started reading._   
_I grabbed a chair and sat near him. From this close, I could see that he wasn’t really reading, his eyes kept staring at the page, and he didn’t seem to realize it._   
_“Cas… You know that you haven’t read a single page this whole time?” I asked._   
_Castiel slowly raised his eyes up from his book, and he found me sitting in front of him. I could see him wondering when I got had sat down in front of him…_   
_“Dean!” Castiel said. Hearing him say my name was amazing. I loved the way he said it, with affection, with confusion… He was probably just thinking when he said it, but it still amazed me._   
_I grabbed the book from the table and started flipping through the pages until I found what I was looking for._   
_“Oh! You’re reading another mystery! Awesome! Since you can’t concentrate, I’ll just read the last chapter out loud for you.” I tried to distract myself from him, I always wondered how he could read so many mysteries and never get tired of it…_   
_“Huh?!” Castiel was a bit in shock._   
_I continued to flip through the pages back to where Castiel was before, and I started to read it out loud._   
_“’And for that night’s events, Naomi then…’” I started reading._   
_Castiel blushed slightly, and my heart stared beating even faster. I continued to read even when he tried to interrupt me._   
_“Whaaaaa! Stop!” Castiel said, almost begging._   
_“’…But I wonder why I didn’t notice it…’” I continued reading despite Castiel’s protests._   
_“WAIT! PLEASE!!” Castiel begged me. “STOP!”_   
_“The one who murdered him was…” I said with a smirk on my lips, Castiel looked so adorable trying to fight me… I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but then again, it was not the time, so I teased him a bit more._   
_“STOOOOOOOOOOP!” Castiel screamed._   
_I glanced up and started scolding Castiel._   
_“Honestly… Can’t you just stop screaming?! I’ll tell you in a second!” I sticked my tongue out to him._   
_Castiel saw the opportunity and took it. He grabbed the book and pulled it. I realized what he was doing and so I pulled it to myself too, Castiel almost let go of the book, but he still had a page in his hands and wasn’t about to let it go. So he pulled the book again._   
**_SHREAD_ **   
_The door opened and a teacher walked in._   
_“Why are ya making so much noise?! The library is supposed to be quiet!” Luckily, it was only Mr. Singer, my homeroom teacher. He looked inside the classroom and saw me with a book in his hand, and then noticed Castiel had half of a page with him. “Did ya idjits ripped that?”_   
_I grabbed the book close and took Castiel’s hand._   
_“Sorry sir. It was an accident.” Then I started running – away from the library and the now mad teacher –, pulling Castiel with me._   
_I heard Cas scream ‘Sorry’ to Mr. Singer, while we ran._   
_I took Castiel to the first empty classroom I found. It was the school’s ‘Earth Sciences Prep Room’._   
_I sat on the floor the patted a spot near me to make Castiel sit on the floor too. I examined the book for a few seconds._   
_“We sure did rip it up!” I said, with a grin on my face._   
_Castiel glanced towards me, his eyes looking at me made my heart jump faster and faster…_   
_“We didn’t have to run away like that!” Castiel said._   
_I grabbed the cover of the book and its content fell to the floor._   
_“Eh?” I managed to said, processing what just happened._   
_When I realized the cover was still in my hands I started laughing my ass off. Castiel was laughing pretty hard too. His laughter was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard._   
_While laughing, Castiel hit the cabinet behind him a bit too hard than it was supposed to. It didn’t hurt him, so he continued to laugh happily._   
_“Oh my god! Honestly! Wha-What do you do now?” I said in between laughs._   
_Castiel still laughing, hit the cabinet again, this time with a bit more strength._   
_I saw Castiel hitting the cabinet and looked up, which was pretty lucky for us._   
_I saw the globe starting to lose its balance and I saw that Castiel didn’t notice it._   
_“Should we glue it?” Cas asked, still laughing. “We still need to apologize though.”_   
**_WOOOSH_ **   
_In that moment, the globe started to fall towards Castiel’s head. I knew only of one thing to do. I screamed his name, trying to gain his attention, and I jumped over him._   
_“Cas!”I got my body between Cas and the falling globe, and hugged Castiel’s waist and to pull him closer to myself, not just to protect him, but also to ease the pain my heart was feeling for not touching Castiel for so long._   
**_BONK_ **   
**_BAM_ **   
_The globe hit my head, and then fell to the floor._   
_“Dean… Are you… OK?” Castiel asked hesitantly. I could hear his voice, he sounded worried… Worried about me._   
_Dean got up and wondered to a corner. I pulled my hand to my head and started rubbing it slowly._   
_“OWW! IT REALLY HURTS! A DIRECT HIT! I THINK I HAVE A PART OF MY BRAIN STINKING OUT!” I cried out loud._   
_“De-” Castiel started._   
_“OWWW!! I’LL GO BALD…” I cried out loud, in my defense, it really hurt like a bitch “I’LL DIE!!”_   
_Castiel forgot what he was about to say and started giggling. Slowly it turned into a laugh he couldn’t hold, so he hugged his tummy and bent over, laughing as hard as he could._   
_I looked at Castiel, Cas’ response was not what I was expecting… It hurt me to see him laughing of my pain… My chest hurt._   
_“You think it’s funny?” I tried to hide the pain in my voice._   
_Castiel started trying to talk, trying to explain himself._   
_“It-It’s just that you’re so funny! Your personality… You look like you always do everything so smoothly… I thought you were just going to show off and ask me if I saw you ‘protecting me’ while smirking… Obviously not hurt!” Cas said, a bit flustered._   
_I smiled at him. He looked so cute and adorable when he was flustered._   
_“Not even I can do that! It really hurts.” I assured him, still holding my head._   
_Castiel giggled a bit more. The sound was so perfect… All the hurt from before dissipated._   
_“You know… If it means I can see your face lit up like this, I’ll rip up any number of pages…” I said with a mischievous smile plastered on my face. I always liked to flirt… It was my instinct._   
_Castiel stopped laughing. I noticed it, and decided to do something, to try and make him laugh again. I ripped another page from the book._   
_“Hey, Cas…” I called out for him. “Could you laugh for me one more time?” I said, while showing Cas another ripped page._   
_Then, Castiel decided it was a good moment to ask it to me._   
_“Dean… Did you kiss me?” His cheeks were completely tainted red._   
_I moved my neck to face Cas. It hurt me more to say those words than anything could have ever hurt. It was like my soul was being ripped in front of me, my heart was getting chattered at the same time, and it was only because Castiel still couldn’t know._   
_“Why… And just why… Would I necessarily want to kiss you?”_   
_Castiel was caught by surprise. I could see his brain trying to understand what I said._   
_“Eh?”_   
_“Because I like you?” More pain hit me. I don’t know how I did it. I just know how much it cost me to say it._   
_“Eh?”_   
_“Even if I did like you, I wouldn’t want to do it for that reason… Arrogant!” I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to whisper ‘I love you’… I… I… I wanted Castiel…. But he was not ready yet. So I had to lie, and hurt myself, to prepare him, to make him understand… It needed to be done. Even if I had to be put under such a pain._   
_Not ever, in my wildest dreams, I thought those words would hurt Castiel too._   
_I thought it was okay when Castiel refused to look at me, but then I saw his hand grabbing Benny. And I got jealous. When Cas ran away, I felt my world chattering, because this time he was running because of Benny._   
_“Oh… Yeah! You forgot this back there.” He was so close to Cas… He was where I wanted to be._   
_Benny place the tie around Cas’ neck gently. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to claim that body. I wanted to kiss every inch of Castiel. And seeing Benny being so gentle made me really jealous._   
_I moved a bit too fast and tapped a book in Castiel’s chin lightly._   
_“Remember that book we ripped a while ago… I went to a shop a bought a new one.”_   
_Cas looked at my eyes, and when before I almost squeaked with joy, now it only hurt, because Castiel was still thinking about what Benny said and ran away._   
_Both me and Benny went after him._   
_Benny started to get closer to Castiel than he should and so I lost my head, I tried not to sound hurt, confused, heartbroken... Betrayed._   
_“Oh… I see, the reason I get mad is because it’s just foolish.” I smirked, and looked at Cas. “And since when did you two become so close with each other?”_   
_Benny shrugged. He grabbed Castiel by his waist and got him closer to himself._   
_“Ever since the day you made him cry.”_   
_My eyes widened in shock, in fact my hole being widened in shock. I made him cry… Again… And again it broke me even more than it should._   
_“Eh?” I couldn’t say anything more than that._   
_“Wha..” Castiel said. He gave a small breath. “I wasn’t crying! That was all my own misunderstanding!”_   
_I saw he trying to make me feel better, but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t going to work, because I knew Benny was saying the truth._   
_“Just… a misunderstanding.” Benny repeated._   
_Cas looked down, with his face burning red._   
_Benny sighed, his face close to Cas’._   
_“Well, I’ll be! You’re not crying.” Benny continued._   
_“I won’t cry…” Cas said softly._   
_“When I look at you, it definitely annoys me. But I can’t help but to wonder why whenever you run away, I wonder how you’re doing?” Benny said, softly._   
_Hearing the one who was supposed to be my best friend say such words… If it was someone else… Someone I wouldn’t have to speak to everyday… But no. It was Benny. And while I needed Castiel to be mine, I also needed him to be happy. So I shocked everyone –even myself– and spoke to Benny._   
_“Isn’t that because you’re in love with Cas?”_   
_Castiel looked at me. Benny was still facing Castiel, and he turned his eyes a bit, so that he could see me from the corner of his eyes. If my head wasn’t clouded with so many emotions I would have been able to see what he was doing, but at that moment that wasn’t possible._   
_“If that’s it…” Benny said, turning his eyes back to Cas. “Would you like to come with me and see the fireworks? I guess I might have fun if I go with you…” He asked._   
_I felt the heat coming to my face, and my eyes widened even more._   
_Benny smirked._   
_“Dean..” Castiel said, when he saw my face, he probably saw the hurt in there, the pain that was breaking me, but I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t stop those emotions from creeping in._   
_None of them were expecting it._   
_I moved as fast as I could. I grabbed Benny’s shirt with a fist and started screaming at him._   
**_“YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL CAS AWAY FROM ME?!”_ **   
_Benny laughed._   
_“Ahah!”_   
_He slapped my fist so that I wasn’t grabbing him anymore._   
_He composed his shirt and spoke._   
_“Don’t flatter yourself. Which one of us is really stealing Cas, brother? And which one of us is being up front? I think the one to decide that is Castiel… Don’t you think?”_   
_Both of our heads turned to Castiel._   
_He was standing beside us, watching us, with his face still burning._   
_I was a bit flustered too. I didn’t know what to think nor what to say, so I just walked away from them. I was too hurt to stay. I was afraid to get even more hurt._

* * *

 

_On the day of the fireworks show I was at school. At the only place I felt a bit better, despite everything. I was at the library. I had my head resting in the desk. I was almost asleep when someone opened the door. I ignored whoever it was. This was the first time I was feeling better ever since Benny saying he wanted to take Cas to the firework show._   
_Since the person didn’t seem to leave I tried to make them leave. I wanted to be alone._   
_“There’s no school today.” I said, not turning my head up._   
_“I know.” Castiel replied._   
_There was silence. I didn’t know what to say. Probably Cas was there waiting for Benny and thinking of that broke my heart even more._   
_“Aren’t you hot? It’s summer, after all… How long have you been in here?” Castiel started asking, trying to make conversation._   
_“I read one of those mysteries you like so much.” I interrupted him._   
_“Who are you waiting for?” Castiel asked._   
_“To ask that is arrogant. You’re the one who came here.” I told him, still not rising my head._   
_Castiel snapped._   
_“YOU’RE NOT BEING FAIR EITHER! IT WAS WRONG OF YOU TO BE SO NICE TO ME AND MAKE ME FEEL THAT WAY!” Castiel calmed himself down. “Because you’re the one who makes me think it would nice if you were here.”_   
_My jealousy won over my rational head._   
_“Benny…” I said suddenly, lifting my head just a bit. “…Aren’t you going to see the fireworks with him?”_   
_“No. I’m not.” Castiel said._   
_“Oh…” My face got down again. I felt a bit better knowing Cas wasn’t with Benny but I still was hurting._   
_“I won’t ran away anymore… SO PLEASE SHOW ME YOUR FACE! I thought it was you who kissed me in the library… Because I love you, Dean! Because I thought it would be so nice if it had been you who kissed me!”_   
_After saying that Castiel turned his face around and took a step back._   
_“..It’s so hot in here.” He said._   
_His cheeks were painted red. Even from afar I could see that._   
_He was about to leave, when I got up from my seat and grabbed Castiel._   
_“My heart…” I started, trying to speak but the words wouldn’t come, our faces were so close that I was whispering to Castiel. “…The one who kissed you… Was me.”_   
_I turned Castiel around, so that we were facing each other. Castiel looked at my face, he saw me all flustered. His blue eyes searching for mine._   
_“So please tell me you love me again!” I begged._   
_Castiel’s face was just as red as mine. His mouth slightly open and he looked a bit shocked, not really believing that I had actually said those words._   
_“…Then why did you lie? Why did you say you didn’t kiss me?” Castiel asked._   
_I blushed a bit, but shrugged my embarrassment off with a movement of my head._   
_“Actually… I never said I didn’t kiss you.”_   
_“What?!”_   
_“What the..? But.. I mean… Because…” Castiel blurted._   
_I suddenly became more serious than I ever thought possible._   
_“That was because I wanted you to honestly love me… And not whoever had kissed you. I wanted you to really look at me.” I confessed a bit embarrassed, since I almost never talked about my feelings. I couldn’t help it this time, my face came closer to Castiel’s, our lips only a few inches away from each other. “Hey… I want to kiss you. Is that ok?”_   
_I wanted to be sure Cas wanted it as much as I did. So I waited for him to give me a signal, anything that could close the distance between us._   
_As Cas said nothing I started to think he was playing me when he said he ‘loved me’ but then he moved his face closer to mine and I closed the gap between us. My body was screaming with joy for finally being able to kiss Castiel again. To feel his lips against mine. My hand moved to behind Castiel’s neck so I could trace soothing circles to make Cast feel loved. To make him understand just how much I’ve longed to feel him against me. Our kiss was full of passion and full of sweetness… All of those things I denied myself were now possible and so I gave my all in trying to please Cas and do what I’ve been needing to do for such a long time. A few seconds later, Castiel let out a soft moan, and I took the chance to enter Cas’ mouth with my tongue. At first Castiel looked unsure, so I went slowly wanting to make him like what was happening as much as I was. When I felt him relax against me and he started moving his tongue against mine. I couldn’t think of anything else except Cas. I finally got to kiss him. I finally got to held him…_   
_I soon remembered Castiel wasn’t used to kiss people and I realized he was out of air, so I –reluctantly- pulled back. Letting him breathe, but not without licking Castiel’s upper lip before he pulled back._   
_I looked at his eyes, searching for answers… Did he like it? Was he good enough? Could…_   
_“I knew it… It really was you, Dean.” Castiel said, with a smile harboring in his lips, his cheeks a bit red. He looked so happy that my heart swelled from pride… Pride of being the one who made him this happy._   
**_BOOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOM_ **   
_“Oh! They fireworks started!” I said, smiling brightly. I always loved fireworks, but I usually only saw them at 4th of July with Sammy, so it was a good change to see them with the person I wanted the most. Standing next to Castiel made them look even more perfect. “Fireworks are beautiful…”_   
_We went to the open window and watched the fireworks together. I could feel Castiel right beside me and I wanted nothing more than that. Our hands were intertwined together and we were both beaming. Our shoulders were brushing against each other, and that simple thing was sending shivers to my spine._   
_Suddenly I started noticing there was a lack of warmth next time. I noticed the shivers had stopped so I looked to my side and saw Castiel a few feet away._   
_“Wha… What’s with the distance?”_   
_Castiel blushed. As usual, he looked adorable, but I was a bit hurt to think he moved away from me to notice it._   
_“No.. Nothing!” He said a bit too quickly. There was definitely some problem. No-one should answer this fast, while stuttering._   
_I went closer to Cas and whispered in front of his lips, I wanted him to say it to me. So that the pain I felt would leave._   
_“You didn’t say ‘I love you’ again.”_   
_“I… love ya!” Cas said, moving towards the door, and added quickly… “Bye.”_   
_I couldn’t think. Hurt was clouding my mind and heart, because after all he didn’t say it like before. It shocked me to know he hadn’t said it… But on the other hand, I knew Castiel was shy… So I kind of understood it._   
_But understanding it, didn’t make it hurt less._   
_“What was that…”_


	10. Nervousness

Chapter 10 – Nervousness

_*A few days after the break*_

_I walked down the hall and I saw Castiel. Immediately my heart started beating louder and louder._   
_I was starting to smile when I saw that Benny was standing close next to Cas. And then I froze for a few seconds._   
_It isn’t funny. Both of them know it hurts to see the one you love with someone else, especially after having them say they love the one you love… Cas is a little awkward around me, so he probably doesn’t know… But Benny I know for sure that he knows._   
_I walked closer to them, with a smile, trying to shrug the jealousy off. But I still wondered why they were talking alone._   
_“Cas.” I called, expecting a kiss._   
_But of course, Cas had to grab Benny’s shirt and hide behind him._   
_It hurt. It hurt to see Castiel hiding from me behind my best friend._   
_“He-Hello Dean.” Even with him being all awkward, it was kind of cute, he had his face all red and he started to peak from behind Benny._   
_I started seeing locks of dark hair, and I smiled. Castiel was so much like a little kitten._   
_“Cas… You know, I think you have us mixed up… Why are you with Benny?” I tried not to sound jealous… And I think I did pretty good. “You wanna come and eat lunch together?”_   
_“NO WAY!” Castiel said… It felt like he had just stabbed me with a knife._   
_“Wha…?”_   
_“It’s… I mean… I can’t because I’m so nervous, because I love you! I can’t think about food at a time like this!” Castiel explained quickly._   
_My heart started to swell… Cas was so adorable. I understand what he’s saying… but he’s so, so, so cute! So adorable!_   
_I looked up a bit, and saw Benny smiling._   
_Why is he smiling? God! I have such a creepy best friend! He’s enjoying the situation to no end! It’s not like his eyes are looking at me like he’s itching to break my nose… It’s more like he’s looking at some idiot that he’s superior to… Ah!! Damnit! I can’t believe that I, of all people would be jerked around like this!! And that grin in his face… Damnit, Benny! Just cut it out!_   
_“You’re such a kid, Castiel… Oh well… Whatever… Have lunch with me. Why don’t I give you some advices for your future with him? And maybe I’ll tell some of his dark secrets!” Benny was doing this on purpose! He knows that saying stuff like that to Cas is going to make me super jealous._   
_“Now wait!... Come on..” I tried to get Cas to stay with me, instead of going with Benny._   
_I saw Cas turn around and he looked into my eyes._   
_I tried to reach for his hand, but Benny grabbed his shoulder and took him away from me. They walked down the hallway, and I just stood there, blank… Trying to think… But I could only be in my ‘jealous girlfriend mode’._

* * *

  
_*_ Not Dean’s point of view*

_‘Wasn’t this… a bit too much? We both feel the same about each other… Even if I do get nervous –which I do– in front of him, I don’t believe I’d actually do that.. What a really bad way to act… Even though I didn’t mean to…’_  
“And just what the hell is that thing in your lunchbox?” Benny asked calmly.  
Castiel looked at Benny.  
“I tried to cook.” He said quietly. “It was supposed to be scrambled eggs… but I think I burned them…”  
While eating his own food, Benny started talking again. And Castiel’s stare moved back to his own food.  
“I’m having fun, while watching this… But isn’t it kinda bad? One can’t help but pursue something that goes away… But if it goes away too far, one stops caring.”  
Suddenly realizing Benny was right, Castiel stared again at Benny.  
“Giving me that look won’t do you any good…” Benny pointed.  
Castiel got up and started walking out of the cafeteria.  
“You’re right… I’ll go and apologize to him now!”  
Castiel started running, as fast as he could, to look for Dean.  
He found him walking alone in a hallway that was as empty as any other – one does not simply wander around at lunch time! – and he got closer to Dean, as soon as he could.  
“Dean…” He said, panting slightly. “…About what happened back then…”  
Castiel was trying to apologize when Dean interrupted him.  
“Let’s go on a date.” Dean said quietly.  
Not sure he heard right, Castiel stared at Dean, a bit confused.  
“Eh?”  
“Let’s go on a date.” Dean repeated, this time with more confidence. “…Today, after school… Go on a date with me.”  
 _‘A date?’_  
 _“_ Alright… I’ll go on a date with you.” Castiel replied softly, nuzzling his nose in Dean’s neck, while pulling the older boy into a hug.  
The day passed slowly and Castiel wanted nothing more than to just grab Dean and lead them away from school and just go on a date.  
But he didn’t have the courage to skip school… His mother would be angry at him, and he could live without that. So he, patiently, waited for all of his classes to end.  
Dean and Castiel met in front of the school building and walked together towards the mass of people that was trying to get out of school and into the train station. It seemed like rush hour.  
Since, Sam has extra practice at the team, Dean and Cas would be going by train, so that Dean would get back to his car later, when he needed to catch Sam.  
‘So many people…’  
The gates of the school were full of people and Castiel started feeling a bit not too well… He had never dealt with so many people at once, so he felt a bit dislocated and off his element. People around him were pushing Castiel.  
Dean started walking a bit faster, and Castiel noticed.  
 _‘He’s walking so fast… Could it be… That he’s angry at… What happened this afternoon?’_  
A few steps ahead, Dean was thinking too.  
 _‘I am being so mean to him… Cas seems to be in shock about this afternoon more than I thought… I wonder what he’ll do… If I were to just let him get separated from me… Will he feel relieved he was able to relax?’_  
Castiel saw Dean’s shirt walking away from him, and a few seconds later, he couldn’t see Dean anywhere.  
Dean noticed Cas wasn’t on his side, and he started wondering…  
 _‘Castiel… Where is he? Did we really just got separated? What will he do? Even if I hold on to you…’_  
Dean saw Castiel’s face change its expression and he saw Castiel was about to cry.  
“Cas..”  
 _‘That expression in your face makes me want to apologize… What is it about it… That makes me not apologize? I don’t want to apologize about kissing you that first time… I just wanted you to look at me… I just wanted you to look for me… I just wanted you to follow me… I wanted you to find me… And then fall in love with me… And including myself in those feelings… I know I would do something a little cowardly again…’_  
On the other side of the crowd, Castiel had been pushed aside, he was out of everyone’s way, and was trying to find Dean, but so far… No such luck.  
 _‘I managed to get separated from him! What do I do?! Oh!!! This is such a disaster!!’_  
“Oh! That’s right! I’ll just phone him!” Castiel said out loud, while reaching his pocket to get his cell-phone out.  
Castiel was about to dial Dean’s number when wild thoughts started running in his mind.  
 _‘What do I do if he’s tired of me?! What if he just wants to get read of me?! Maybe he just left me here because he’s sick of me!...’_  
Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him, and knocked him down.  
“Excuse me..” The other person said no more and walked away.  
“Kyah…”  
People around Castiel started laughing, as the boy tried to get up.  
“Oh! He fell down!” One girl near him said, chuckling.  
“Poor thing..” Others said, but no-one tried to help him.  
That is… Until a hand was offered to help Castiel get up.  
“I’ve never assumed that you might fall down.” Dean’s voice whispered in Castiel’s ear.  
“De-Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a while to write the next chapter, since I'm doing NaNoWriMo as well, and I've been writing one-shots... so it may take a while for the next chapter. But it will come.  
> I will tell you now, it's almost in the end... But maybe, if you review and tell me what you think I may write some special chapters! ^^ I hope you're liking this story so far!


	11. I don’t want fans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished NaNoWriMo and I reached 52k words! So now I'm back!! NOW, about this story... This is supposed to end here, but I will give you a few more chapters, I think there will be around 2 or 3, but they will be Sabriel centered, not always with Dean and Cas there... I feel like I should give them a bit more attention... So I will do that.  
> HD 80606 b is a superjovian planet!

Chapter 11 – I don’t want fans!

_That is… Until a hand was offered to help Castiel get up._

_“I’ve never assumed that you might fall down.” Dean’s voice whispered in Castiel’s ear._

_“De-Dean!” Castiel froze on the spot; his voice was shaking with emotions. “Wh-what do you mean my assumed?”_

_That was the first thing Cas could say._

_I got myself on my knees on the floor and caressed Castiel’s pants on the spot that had gotten scratched when Cas fell._

_“I mean, you falling for a guy who is a real handful yourself… You might regret it…”_

_Castiel motioned to the floor. He got himself on his knees too and looked me in the eyes._

_“I don’t really know for sure, but, since I’m the one who fell for someone like that…” Castiel took my hands in his and guided them to his own face. “…it’s my responsibility.” And so he smiled to me. His face was looking so beautiful. His face was all lit up._

_I felt a smile creeping in to my face as well, alongside with a blush._

_I can promise you this, Cas… More than how sneaky I’ve been, so much more than how I’ve lied to you… I will spoil you._

_And so I pulled Castiel closer to me by the waist and we both fell down on the floor, I leaned forward and kissed Cas on the lips._

_After a few seconds, I felt Cas pull away._

_“Hmm… Dean… I would like to get away from here. Like, as soon as possible…”_

_I cut his words._

_“No way…” I said as I leaned forward again, our lips were only an inch away. “I haven’t spoiled you enough yet.”_

_“What do you mean by that? Are you enjoying yourself or something?” Cas was all flustered. I couldn’t help myself and so I kissed him again._

* * *

_Cas is my boyfriend… So this should be ok…_

_I leaned forward to him, we were in the library, and I got him trapped between myself and a bookshelf._

_“Kiss me.” I asked. Cas looked at me in the eyes and stood there for a few seconds._

_It should be…_

_“I… I can’t!” He said as he pulled me away from him._

_…there is no way that he won’t kiss me because he doesn’t like me… I can see how nervous he is just by looking at his face. His face was covered in a deep blush, he looked so cute. But, if I get rejected too much, it makes me want to be mean to him…_

_“Hmm… Ok, fine…” I said as I turned around and walked away from Cas._

_I tried to be nice for him in my own way, but a bad tone came from my voice._

_I got myself to the way of the bookshelf. Well then… It’s not like I want to bully him, what should I do?_

_I was about to grab a book when movement made me look to the side._

_Cas was standing in front of me, and had left his side of the bookshelf._

_I looked at him for a few seconds and turned around again. I walked to a new corridor of bookshelves and after a few seconds I moved back to where I was before. I could see Cas turning to the corridor I had just been, searching for me. This time I stayed in the corridor when Cas got back._

_He was so cute… Exactly like a cat._

_“Come here.” I told him, lifting my hand for him to grab._

_Castiel walked towards me and took my hand. I decided to try again, persistence always prevails… Right?_

_“Sorry about that…” I said, gripping Castiel’s hand tightly. “If you think you did something wrong…” I moved my face closer to his. “Kiss me?”_

_“I TOLD YOU I CAN’T!” Cas yelled, his face becoming more red, he looked like he was about to explode. “I mean.. I… I…”_

_Oh… Honestly... I couldn’t help it… I started laughing._

_Cas suddenly let my hand fall from his and turned around._

_“Whatever, Dean… I don’t care anymore.” And so he started to walk away from me._

_I felt my heart drop for a few seconds, and simply stayed there for a few minutes. I let him go away…_

_*The next day*_

_I wonder if yesterday was a bit too much… I was wandering down the hallways, when I suddenly saw Cas with Benny._

_I felt jealousy creeping over, and so I walked towards them._

_I stopped myself behind Cas and let my chin rest in his shoulder._

_“What are you talking about?” I asked them, unable to not ask._

_“De-Dean!” Evidently I scared Cas, because he yelped and jumped slightly._

_“Nothing…” Benny said, his face not giving any emotion way for him. “We were just talking about the eccentricity of HD 80606 b…”_

_I huffed._

_“Yeah, right… As if Cas would ever talk about that!” I was irritated… One day after Cas telling me ‘I don’t care anymore’ and leaving me, he is talking to Benny?! Not only irritated, I was ~so very~ jealous._

_I grabbed Castiel’s waist a turned him to face me._

_“What were you really talking about?” I asked as I locked his with him._

_Cas let his eyes fall to the floor._

_“Was it something you can’t tell me?” I asked, feeling my heart cracking slightly. But as usual, I kept my smiling poker face. For some reason I had a very bad feeling about them being together again… Why did Cas had to be with Benny of all people!? What were they talking about? Why was Cas…_

_“Deeeeeeeeeaaan!” Some girls started calling me once they saw me in the same hallway as them. I turned my face to look at them… The girls, I had never really said anything to them before except for a polity ‘Hello’ maybe… But I think their names were Becca and Liesl? Becky and Lisa? I don’t really know, and honestly, I didn’t care._

_But as always I was as polite as possible. I smiled towards them._

_“Hello…”_

_One of the girls started talking, her face was all red, she probably had a crush on me…_

_“Hmmm… I… I wonder…”_

_My attention was taken by Castiel._

_“Benny!” He said as he grabbed Benny’s arm and started pulling him along. “Let’s go to the library! Recommend some books to me!”_

_“Oh… Ok…” He said as he started cooperating and walking away from me._

_And so they walked away._

_“Wait! Cas!!” I called, but he just turned his face towards where he was going and ignored me completely._

_What? Was this really jealousy? Why was Benny putting his hand in Castiel’s shoulders? Why were they going away together?! He was acting like he was protecting Cas… And that is what I’m supposed to be doing!_

_Or rather… Cas is acting all uncomfortable over anything… Aren’t they becoming a bit too close?_

_Why? Why am I becoming this worried?_

_“And then, the girls in our class – they are pretty much all fans of yours, Dean…” the girls had kept talking, but I wasn’t paying any attention to them. I was too worried._

_What am I doing wrong?_

_“Like you are too.” The other girl said as she giggled._

_I could listen to them._

_“Geez! Just shut up, already!” I snapped at them. My fists clenched. I tried to calm down. “Hmm… I’m sorry… I have to go… And, I’m not a celebrity or anything like that at all. So I really don’t want to have fans or anything like that, actually… You saw that guy that was here just then, the one that was standing close to me?” I waited a few seconds before continuing. “That amazing boy is my boyfriend.”_

_And so I turned around and ran after Cas._

_For me to say something like that… What am I even going to do?_

_Even though there is no point, if he isn’t next to me… I ran to Cas’ locker and forced it open. He still had his backpack in there… So I was positive he was still at school._

_I went to check if Benny still had his backpack in his locker, and when I saw that he did, I got worried._

_AHHHH! My heart… My heart feels sick! Is this pain in heart, over something like this?_

_Falling in love means that your heart becomes crippled, or this it only happen to me? I wonder if Cas has gone through the same…_

_I walked to the library, being the place Cas said he was going with Benny…_

_I walked inside and there was no one._

_I sighed in defeat and grabbed one of the books Cas was reading the other day. And so I sat in a chair near the windows, and opened the book. I don’t really like mysteries, but since likes them so much… I’ll read them too._

_But I couldn’t really focus on the book. My mind kept drifting to Cas and Benny._

_I wonder if Benny has been talking to Cas about the same things…_

_I’m being such a girl! I’m sure that Cas would be disgusted if he knew what I was thinking!_

_And slowly I let myself fall asleep._

* * *

Castiel walked inside the library. As he looked to the windows, he saw Dean asleep his face was so peaceful.

“De-“ Cas started, but soon covered his own mouth to prevent himself from waking Dean up.

Cas walked towards Dean, soon they were only a few inches away, and Cas was staring at Dean’s face.

Slowly he leaned forward and kissed Dean’s lips.

_It feels so soft… Open… Your eyes… Huh? Is this a dream? Am I still asleep? It can’t be… These are… These are Cas’s lips! Aren’t they?_

Cas slowly pulled away from Dean’s lips and smiled gently.

Suddenly Dean forced his eyes open and he found Castiel smiling in front of him, with his blue eyes staring right into his now open green eyes.

The book fell from Dean’s hands to the floor. Cas followed the book with his eyes. When it hit the floor, he stared right back at Dean.

“Just now… Did you kissed me?” Dean asked his face beaming. _Cas did kiss me!_

“No, I didn’t.” Cas said as he turned around.

_That was instantly… He didn’t even hesitate._

“Come on, Cas… the kiss…” Dean stated.

“Wasn’t it a dream?” Cas asked frowning slightly.

“No! I felt it clearly!” Dean argued.

“You’re wrong… I didn’t kiss you.” Cas denied.

Suddenly, Benny walked inside the classroom.

“I did it… I kissed you.” He said.

Dean looked at him in disbelief.

“What!? No you didn’t! Don’t be gross man! You’re like a brother to me!” Dean whined.

“I know who the culprit is!” Castiel said excitedly, sending a smile directly at Dean.

“Like I said… It was you right?” Dean asked… Starting to doubt himself a bit.

“Who knows…” Castiel said, as he turned around and walked away.

Dean followed him quickly.

“Caaaaas! Come on! Wait for me!” He whined.

Benny smirked.

“They are such idiots!”

Dean was trailing Cas, he was right behind him. Neither of them were running, but Cas was still walking away from Dean.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Dean asked unsure.

“You’re being annoying!” Castiel said.

Suddenly Dean stopped.

“Why are you hiding it?” He asked.

Castiel stopped walking too. His neck turned slightly to look at Dean.

He turned his body so that he was now standing in front of Dean.

“Sometimes, even I want to be in a higher position.” Castiel said as he poked Dean’s nose.

_Ah… Honestly Cas, you don’t know what you do to me when you look like that… So cute… You don’t know that you have been the one giving me the run around this whole time! But I guess it’s okay…_

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and smirked.

“Then I guess we need to punish this culprit…”

_I lie with kisses that are calm and not rushed… So please, Cas, fall in love with me even more and more._

Dean pressed their lips together and placed his arms around Castiel’s waist, so that he could keep them closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was it worth waiting a month for?


End file.
